


Не тормози

by timid_owl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, M/M, Racing, Songfic, also they steal a car, and lance rethinks his life choices, but sorta got out of control, it was supposed to be a pwp actually, keith is very desperate, or are they?, Русский | Russian, Теги наверное все таки надо ставить на русском
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Кит угоняет тачку, у Лэнса паршиво выходит быть эскортом. Что может пойти не так?





	Не тормози

**Author's Note:**

> Потрясную иллюстрацию от roverlin можно чекнуть тут https://www.instagram.com/p/BbHn7MlhUJJ/?taken-by=roverlin

Наверное, знай Кит сразу, чем все обернётся, забрал бы свою долю после парочки удачных делишек и давно бы свалил куда-нибудь в Австралию, отгрохал бы ранчо, учил бы ребятню гонять на картингах и катал сити-стайл по воскресеньям. Не жизнь, а сплошная идиллия, мать ее, жить бы да радоваться ещё лет пятьдесят, а мечты, да хрен бы с ними, прожил бы и так. Вот только даже сейчас, когда на хвосте у него три полицейские машины, когда скользкие от пота пальцы сжимают рычаг коробки передач, а от простреленного плеча расползается тянущая, крепнущая с каждой секундой боль, Кит отчётливо понимает, что никуда бы он этого не делся.

Сколько бы он не тешил себя уговорами сбежать на край света, в глубине души он всегда чётко осознавал, что от себя не убежишь, ни в Австралию, ни в Антарктиду, ни даже на гребаный Марс. Слишком уж крепко он на это подсел, слишком уж отчаянно колотится в груди сердце, кровь закипает и ревет в ушах в унисон мотору, слишком уж живым Кит чувствует себя, когда сжимает пальцы на тёплой коже, выворачивая руль до предела, слишком правильным, целостным становится мир, когда он выжимает газ, бросая машину в дрифт. Плавно сбрасывая газ, Кит видит, как позади него полицейские машины вылетают на обочину, теряя управление, впечатываются друг в друга так легко, будто сделаны из фольги. Образовавшаяся груда проникновенно завывает и радостно переливается красно-синим, сжимаясь все меньше и меньше в зеркале заднего вида, пока не превращается в крохотную точку.

«Хоу-хоу-хоу, ублюдки» думает Кит, уводя Пагани[1] подальше от центральных авеню.  
Манёвр выходит красивый, точный, почти идеальный, и Киту с трудом удаётся унять ребяческую гордость. Однако, отделавшись от хвоста и петляя по узким улочкам, Кит пытается сосредоточится на главной проблеме: кто-то его сдал, скорее всего, кто-то из своих, и, судя потому, какие объемы принимает дело, к утру Кит будет в розыске по всему Вест-Косту.

Можно, конечно, бросить тачку в ближайшей подворотне и свалить, но такой вариант отметается сразу же. Во-первых, если среди своих есть крот, возвращаться смысла нет, а с пробитым плечом он даже от копов не смоется, устрой они облаву. Во-вторых, как бы ни противно было это признавать, деньги ему нужны позарез, и сливать таких клиентов он не может себе позволить ни при каких обстоятельствах. Не сейчас, когда он подобрался уже так близко.

Кит еле слышно шипит, когда от резкого движения плечо прожигает, словно каленым железом, машину заносит, и он едва успевает выровнять курс до того, как Пагани приложится бампером к гидранту. Мысли путаются, веки предательски тяжелеют, и Кит почти не отдаёт себе отчёт, когда сворачивает в направлении порта.

 

***

 

Лэнс бредёт по пустынной гавани, устало перебирая затянутыми в безобразно узкие джинсы ногами. Звук шагов гулко разносится по докам, теряется в глубине, перекликаясь с плеском волн. Разгруженные за день склады зияют отвратительно густой пустотой, навевающей мысли не то о чёрных дырах, не то о пастях морских чудовищ. Лэнса пробирает озноб, и он пытается закутаться в слишком тонкий и, опять же, слишком узкий, до ужаса неудобный пиджак, вреда от которого явно в разы больше, чем пользы.

Далеко позади в «Галре» врубается очередной штампованный клубняк, и хоть Лэнс тащится по безлюдному порту уже, кажется, целую вечность, эпилептические переливы все ещё доносятся до его ушей. Закутавшись поплотнее, Лэнс ускоряет шаг. Где-то совсем рядом в который раз разносится вой полицейской сирены, но спокойнее от этого не становится. С того момента, как он удрал из «Галры», Лэнс успел насчитать уже с десяток таких вот сирен, и теперь у него создаётся впечатление, что где-то поблизости спрятался средних масштабов наркобарон.

— Лэээнс? — противно звучит вдалеке, — Где ты, кро-ошкаа? Иди к папочкее!

Лэнс красочно ругается сквозь зубы, оглядываясь через плечо. Вот же настырный мудак, провалился бы он к ебеням! Конечно, лучшим вариантом было бы не соваться к психу Лотору с самого начала, как будто вечер вообще мог бы закончится как-то иначе! Его головокружительная карьера эскорта закончилась, так и не успев толком начаться, костяшки правой руки противно саднят, а денег на оплату академии так и не прибавилось. Хотя, мрачно усмехается Лэнс, после сегодняшней ночки он вообще вряд ли протянет в Гаррисоне ещё хотя бы неделю, уж Лотор-то обо всем позаботиться.

Надо было врезать ему еще пару раз, чтобы наверняка, а теперь, когда адреналин спал, Лэнс понимает, что слишком замёрз и вымотался, чтобы дать должный отпор с минимальными потерями.

Позади всхрапывает мотор — видимо, Лотор решил подойти к делу более основательно, чем Лэнс предполагал, и от одной этой мысли откуда-то из желудка начинает расползаться липкая паника. Бежать вперёд нет смысла, в воду тоже не рванешь, хоть Лэнс и уверен, что плавает получше любой русалки, перспектива свернуть себе шею в темноте все же кажется крайне непривлекательной. Поразмыслив ещё с секунду, он кидается к складам, надеясь найти достаточно темный уголок за каким-нибудь ящиком и отсидеться там, пока все не стихнет.

Лэнс влетает в ближайший ангар, сразу же больно стукаясь коленом о что-то тяжёлое и задевая локтем погрузочную цепь. Отрывисто ругнувшись, Лэнс нашаривает в кармане телефон и с третьей попытки включает фонарик.

Тусклый синеватый свет выцепляет из темноты серебристый капот и плавные линии фар, и Лэнс не может даже двинуться с места, завороженно скользя взглядом по титановому корпусу. Таких машин он в жизни не видел, только на картинках, и на пару мгновений из головы разом выносит все мысли, включая собственное имя, настолько гипнотизирующим оказывается зрелище. Непонятно только, откуда такой красавице взяться в этой богом забытой дыре, но сейчас это кажется совершено неважным. Взгляд скользит вдоль бампера, жадно проходится по изгибам, поднимается по капоту… И натыкается на бледное, сосредоточенное лицо, ярким пятном всплывающее в темноте салона.

От неожиданности Лэнс позорно взвизгивает, едва не роняя телефон, но тут же реабилитируется, вытянув руку и светя фонариком прямиком в лобовое стекло. Привидение (как будто живые люди бывают такого цвета!) резко прикрывает рукой глаза, спасаясь от яркого света, но ту же болезненно морщится, хватается за плечо и опускает руку, таращась на Лэнс одновременно яростным и полным растерянности взглядом.

Пару мгновений они глупо пялятся друг на друга, пока Лэнсу не удаётся сложить в уме измученную бледную рожу, музейную тачку и хренову тучу патрульных машин.

— Так это ты, что ли, местный Чапо[2]? — изрекает, наконец, Лэнс.

Бледная Рожа грозно хмурит брови и хватается за ключ зажигания, когда снаружи характерно взвизгивают от торможения шины и ангар обливает тусклым желтым светом. Лэнс чувствует, как желудок ухает куда-то в пятки, и видит, как глаза Бледной Рожи наполняются ужасом. Снаружи хлопает дверь, и до ангара доносится притворно-сладкое:

— Кро-ошка, я иду искать!

Голос Лотора выводит Лэнса из транса, и в голове моментально, словно по щелчку, вырисовывается грандиозный по своей простоте план. Пока Бледная Рожа не успевает сообразить, что Лотор едва ли имеет какое-то отношение к копам, Лэнс кидается к тачке, и что есть сил дергает водительскую дверь до того, как внутри вдавят по газам. Лэнс сталкивается нос к носу с Рожей и начинает тараторить настолько быстро, насколько позволяет заплетающийся язык:

— Так, приятель, вот тебе сделка года: ты вытаскиваешь меня отсюда, я вытаскиваю тебя и твою колымагу подальше от копов. Теперь, когда этот идиот приперся, ты все равно спокойно не свалишь, поверь мне, с его воплями, твоей рукой и оравой мигалок тебе деваться некуда, а я твой счастливый билет на свободу, вот как тебе сегодня повез-…

Договорить он не успевает, свет фар вдруг что-то загораживает, и по полу ангара пролегает длинная синющняя тень.

-Зачем же убегать, кариньо[3], поиграть мы могли бы и там. О, я знаю пару отличных игр, ты не останешься равнодушным, — певуче тянет Лотор, и Лэнс может поклясться, что слышит хищную улыбку в его голосе.

По спине пробегает ледяная волна, Лэнс тяжело сглатывает, стараясь унять дрожь. Главное не думать, где и как он может закончить этот занимательный вечер, получи Лотор своё. Вряд ли этот сукин сын будет отказывать себе и в фантазиях, и в средствах их исполнения. Не после того, как Лэнс так смачно съездил по его лощеной морде. Лэнс сильнее сжимает пальцы на двери и, силясь придать голосу как можно больше уверенности, выдаёт:

— Детка, как я рад, что ты приехал так быстро, поехали-ка домой! — громко чеканит он, целенаправленно не оборачиваясь к Лотору и концентрируя все внимание на ошалелой физиономии Бледной Рожи.

— Э? — многозначительно изрекают ему в ответ.

Лэнс страдальчески закатывает глаза и строит страшную, как ему кажется, гримасу, едва заметно кивая головой в тут сторону, где околачивается Лотор.

Бледная Рожа рассеяно косится в указанном направлении, и, видимо, не оценив угрозы, снова принимается буравить чернющими глазами Лэнса, да так злобно, что впервые за последние пару минут Лэнс задумывается, а того ли парня ему следует боятся.

Однако отступать уже поздно, и Лэнс, войдя в роль, вальяжно опирается о серебристый бок, закинув руку на крышу.

— Я замотался, то одно, то другое, никак не мог дозвониться, хорошо, что ты решил тут меня подождать…

За спиной аккуратно кашляют, и Лэнс задерживает дыхание перед тем, как обернуться.

Лотор стоит в проеме, уперев одну руку в бедро, высокий и плечистый, даже патлы свои успел обратно уложить. Всем своим видом Лотор источает уверенность в своей силе и в праве эту самую силу применить по собственному усмотрению, и Лэнса это выбешивает до скрежета в зубах.

— Так у тебя тут компания, куколка. Не представишь? — Лотор плавно делает шаг, другой, изящно и уверено направляясь к замеревшему у машины Лэнсу, его шаги гулко и неумолимо разносятся по ангару.

— Ох, детка, — криво и зло ухмыляется Лэнс, теперь уже глядя Лотору прямо в глаза. — Помнишь я упоминал одного мудака? Так вот — это Лотор, Лотор — это мой…эээ… Стив, — быстро находится Лэнс, резонно решая, что Бледную Рожу как раз можно определить куда-то между Стивеном Сигалом и Гленном из «Ходячих» [4].

— Мило, что ты к нам заскочил, но нам уже пора, — скороговоркой выдаёт Лэнс и собирается было быстренько обогнуть машину, чтобы добраться до пассажирского места. Но не успевает он обернуться к Лотору спиной, как на кисти крепко сжимаются холодные пальцы, тянут с силой, и Лэнс только и успевает, что схватиться свободной рукой за несчастную дверь. Затылок обдаёт распаленным дыханием с явной примесью алкоголя, и Лэнс даже зажмуривается от отвращения.

— Не так быстро, керидо, — шепчет Лотор в самое ухо. — А Стивен в курсе, чем ты у нас занимаешься по вечерам, золотце?

Бледная Рожа, до этого безучастно наблюдающая за действом, недоверчиво щурит глаза, так и не убрав руку с ключа зажигания, будто не решаясь: валить сейчас, или все же досмотреть нелепый спектакль до конца.

— Похоже, сьелито, что твой гонщик больше печалится о том, что где-то потерял номера от своего прекрасного авто, а отнюдь не о тебе. Но не волнуйся, с маленькими шлюшками такое бывает, — Лотор больно заламывает руку, заставляя Лэнса сдавлено застонать, — Стивен же знает, какая ты у нас сладенькая шлюшка?

— Стивен знает достаточно, чтобы не дать меня в обиду, да, Стив? — сипло говорит Лэнс, стараясь нашарить взглядом идиотскую рожу «Стива».

Лотор заламывает руку сильнее, пальцы соскальзывают с двери, оставляя Лэнса без опоры. Лотор тянет его на себя, прижимая теснее, и Лэнса сводит желудок от желания блевануть прямо тут. Ставить на Бледную Рожу, видимо, все-таки не стоило, и Лэнс решает, что в конце концов, ещё не все потеряно, и он вполне может уловчиться и сломать Лотору нос до того, как его сдадут в ближайший бордель к якудзе. Или сразу на органы, чего уж.

Он быстро наклоняется, одновременно выгибаясь в бок, и не глядя лягает Лотора туда, где, по представлению Лэнса, должна находится его коленная чашечка. По Лотору он не попадает, но эффект внезапности срабатывает, и из захвата удается вывернуться. Лэнс быстро отскакивает обратно к двери, разворачивается, прижимаясь к ней спиной, как к родной, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, что именно им рассказывали про боевые стойки.

Рукопашная никогда не была его сильной стороной, он вообще предпочитал по возможности избегать конфликтных ситуаций, в конце концов, их учили на пилотов, а не на агентов ноль-ноль-семь. Но, на случай крайней необходимости, Лэнс неплохо выучился обращаться с огнестрельным, и показывал вполне себе приличные результаты в тире, благоразумно предпочитая действовать издалека, нежели подставлять лицо в мордобое. Жаль только, что конкретно сейчас издалека не выходит от слова совсем, и Лэнс прекрасно осознает, что уступает Лотору и в силе, и в умении.

Лотор откидывает со лба выбившуюся белобрысую прядь и остро, жарко проходится по Лэнсу взглядом. Еще и облизывается, мудень зажравшийся.

— Да подумай ты головой, идиот! Нет меня — нет шансов! — отчаянно кричит Лэнс в никуда и кидается было в сторону от машины, туда, где ещё клубится маслянистая темнота. Но спрятаться в ней он не успевает, его прикладывает грудью не то о ящик, не то обо что-то ещё, придавливает сверху тяжелым и горячим, запястья тут же стискивает железной хваткой и за волосы больно тянет так, что выступают слезы. Лэнс успевает подумать, что надо было сразу прыгать в воду, как вдруг совсем рядом хлопает дверца и хриплый мрачный голос вкрадчиво произносит:

— Нет.

Лэнс замирает, чужие пальцы выпутываются из волос, но хватка на запястьях не ослабевает.

— Прошу прощения? — мурлычет сверху Лотор, и Лэнс может разобрать в его голосе хорошо скрываемое удивление.

— Отвали от него, — тяжело и также хрипло выдавливает Бледная Рожа.

Какой, однако, красноречивый, отмечает про себя Лэнс. В следующую секунду его снова тянут за волосы, а потом ударяют лбом о дерево так, что перед глазами сыпят разноцветные искры. Сквозь пелену звенящей боли он чувствует, как щекотят шею длинные пряди и мягкий, глубокий голос струится, кажется, напрямую в мозг:

— Подожди тут, пекеньо, папочка скоро вернётся.

Давление исчезает — Лотор неспеша поднимается, и Лэнс со стоном переворачивается, тяжело приваливаясь спиной к злосчастному ящику, пытаясь справиться с тошнотворным головокружением.

Когда удаётся-таки сфокусировать взгляд, он видит широкую спину Лотора, расслабленную, обтянутую дорогой фиолетовой рубашкой. Лотор двигается мягко, вальяжно, всем своим видом давая понять, что в своём превосходстве он не сомневается ни секунды. Рядом с ним Бледная Рожа выглядит таким помятым, уставшим и крохотным, что у Лэнса от жалости почему-то болезненно сжимается сердце.

Он опирается дрожащими руками о пол, пытаясь встать, но голова кружится по новой, и в итоге он только тяжело бухается обратно. Лотор отвлекается на звук, всего на долю секунды, на мгновение, но и этого хватает, чтобы Лэнс удостоился самого впечатляющего зрелища в своей жизни.

Бледная Рожа вдруг собирается, группируется внезапно так, что больше не выглядит ни уставшим, ни крошечным. Он движется молниеносно, но так плавно, будто перетекает из одного состояния в другое, словно у него совсем нет костей и сделан он весь из какой-нибудь ртути.

Лэнс толком не может разобрать происходящего — то ли движется Рожа настолько быстро, что не уследить, то ли самому Лэнсу прилетело настолько крепко, что все сливается в одно размывчатое пятно. Лотор, по началу легко уходивший от атак, движется все тяжелее и, как ни старается, не может пробить ни один блок, с каждой минутой заметно теряя в маневренности. Последний удар он пропускает, его голову резко, размашисто мотает в сторону, будто та держится на шарнирах. Сплюнув ярко-красный ком, — ох, пусть это будет зуб, желательно передний, пожалуйста — отступает на шаг назад и замирает. Какое-то время они с Рожей так и стоят, сипло, надсадно дыша, пока Лотор не качается вперед — неловко, предсказуемо, так, что блокировать такой удар не сложно бы было даже Лэнсу. «Стив» и правда справляется без особого труда, заносит руку сам, открываясь, и в этот момент Лотор пружинисто извивается и бьет в плечо, судя по всему попадая точнёхонько по слабому месту. «Стив» болезненно горбится, с шумом втягивая воздух, получает от Лотора под дых и припадает на одно колено. Лотор утирает тонкую ниточку крови, скопившуюся в уголке рта, мягко притягивает к себе свисающую с потолка погрузочную цепь, о которую недавно шибанулся Лэнс, с явным удовольствием взвешивает в руке, и делает шаг, отделяющий его от с трудом поднимающегося «Стива». Именно в этот момент ему на голову обрушивается приличных размеров доска.

Доска ломается, Лотор заваливается назад, прямо на довольно ухмыляющегося Лэнса. Лэнс подхватывает тяжеленную тушу, и, быстро проверив пульс, грубо сгружает на бетонный пол. Отряхнув руки, он оборачивается, натыкаясь взглядом на бездонные глазищи Бледной Рожи, который успевает подняться и теперь, восстанавливая дыхание, как-то по-новому рассматривает Лэнса, словно впервые увидела.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть еще один охренительный план, — выдаёт он наконец.

***

Пока долговязый придурок шарится по складу, с тщательностью археолога обыскивая каждый закоулок, Кит выбирается из ангара и тяжело приваливается к ребристой стене. В глаза, словно прожектор на допросе, бьет яркий свет фар. Присмотревшись, Кит опознает за стеной света маслянисто-черную, криво припаркованную Панамеру[5]. Судя по всему, на ней и притащился белобрысый, да так и кинул машину посреди порта, даже ключи из замка зажигания вытащить не удосужился, то ли от нетерпения, то ли от непрошибаемой самоуверенности. Такие типы Киту никогда не нравились — самовлюбленные, жестокие ублюдки, которые жмут тебе руку, а секунду спустя приставляют ко лбу ствол — работать с такими скользкими гадами Кит не любил и старался дел с ними не иметь. Херово, судя по всему, старался.

Кит откидывает голову на металлическую панель, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока погаснут мелькающие перед глазами белые мушки. Драка с косматым стоила ему последних сил и теперь Кит сомневается, что сможет в целости доставить Пагани даже до ближайшего светофора; о том, чтобы вывести её из города на оговорённое место не может быть и речи. Да и от заказчика не было вестей после того, как Кит впопыхах кинул смску о том, что возникли трудности.

Он в бессильной злобе бьется затылком о стену ангара, стук гулко разносится по порту и задыхается где-то в вязкой ночной тишине. Кит чувствует, как отчаяние накатывает напополам со злым, истеричным весельем: после всего, что с ним было, попасться на вшивом складе из-за простенькой работенки. В компании мажора и латиноамериканской проститутки, блестящее завершение блестящей карьеры. Киту вдруг представляется, что обо все узнает Широ, из новостей или от копов, трудно даже сказать, что хуже. От этой мысли становится по-настоящему страшно, Кита бьет озноб, от подступающей обиды предательски жжёт глаза. Все должно было пройти не так, черт, да с этим бы новичок управился за пять минут! Это ведь должен был быть последний долбаный раз!

Кит сжимает кулаки, загоняя ногти в ладони изо всех сил, шумно втягивает воздух и задерживает дыхание. Сквозь шум крови в висках проступает странное, назойливое шуршание. Кит выдыхает и напряжённо прислушивается. Шуршание доносится из ангара, чередуясь с емкими, красочными ругательствами, которым Кит бы при других обстоятельствах позавидовал. Шорох сменяется глухим увесистым «бум», будто что-то тяжелое, но мягкое валится на бетонный пол. Чья-нибудь бессознательная туша, например.

Нелепая возня вытягивает его обратно в реальный мир, сгоняя истерику и заставляя сосредоточится на расставлении приоритетов. Кит оттягивает ворот разношенной футболки и, воспользовавшись светом фар, быстро осматривает плечо. Пуля, судя по всему, прошла по касательной не задев артерию, и Кит благодарит бабушку за весь скормленный ему в детстве ёт[6], подтягивая ворот обратно. Впрочем, прошивающая насквозь боль не исчезает, пальцы почти не слушаются, и Кит на пробу проводит по воздуху здоровой рукой, берётся за невидимый руль, прикидывая, как хорошо он сможет справиться с Пагани в таком состоянии. Обнадеживающим результат не выглядит.

Из ангара тем временем выбирается долговязый: Кит отмечает, что он успел куда-то задевать пиджак, зато обзавелся помятой баночкой «Доктора Пеппера» и коротким ржавым ломом. Несмотря на общую потрёпанность, выглядит он до нелепого довольным ситуацией в целом и собой в частности. Сделав пару шумных глотков, долговязый шествует к Поршу, оставляет содовую у переднего колеса и, придирчиво осмотрев номера, пристраивает к ним лом.

Кит со смесью брезгливости и странного, нездорового любопытства следит, как тощий пыхтит, высунув язык, старается приложить лом половчее, но снова и снова в сухую проигрывает битву не сдающим позиции номерам. В конце концов, долговязый не выдерживает, снова витиевато чертыхается и с чувством пинает машину, опрокидывая припасенную баночку. Газировка растекается маленьким, радостно шипящим озерцом.

— Да твою же мать, — угрюмо заключает долговязый, недовольно кривя губы.

Киту вдруг до дрожи хочется вырубить его прямо тут, перетащить Пагани в какую-нибудь дыру поспокойнее и потемнее, переждать до рассвета, а там уж видно будет. По крайней мере, последние часы на свободе он проведет, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то, сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Заманчивый план, однако, предполагает возню еще и с недотепой, а учитывая состояние руки это может затянутся — он и так потратил слишком много времени и сил на косматого. К тому же, осаживает себя Кит, неизвестно, в чью пользу оно все обернётся: при видимой дрыщавости, недотепа оказался на удивление бойким и ориентировался в ситуации пугающе быстро. Да и копы того и гляди подтянутся — даже удивительно, как это они до сих пор не слетелись на сверкающий, словно елка в Рождество, Порш.

Кстати, об этом.

Кит мягко отталкивается от стены, подходит к машине, отмеренным движением щёлкает ручкой двери и вырубает фары, предусмотрительно припрятав в карман ключи. Мало-ли.

— Эй! Ты охренел? — орут снаружи.

— Это ты охренел, недоумок! Не ори, — тихо огрызается в ответ Кит, закрывая дверь и высматривая в нахлынувшей темноте чужую макушку.

— Сюда и так только глухой не кинется, с твоей то возней, так ты еще и светопредставление устроил для туго слышащих, — Кит опускается на корточки рядом с гневно пыхтящим недотёпой, отнимает у него лом и двумя уверенными, четкими движениями вырывает номера вместе с болтами, стараясь по возможности не напрягать раненое плечо.

— Держи, амиго, давай живее только, — говорит он, пихая металлическую пластину в чужие руки.

Он поднимается, огибает машину и в спину ему доносится яростный шёпот:

— Кто бы говорил, мистер Я-Знаю-Кунг-Фу[7]!

Кит уже открывает рот, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, но в последний момент одергивает себя, мысленно ругая за неизвестно откуда взявшуюся болтливость. Вместо этого, он молча и быстро разбирается со второй пластиной, легко управляясь с привычной задачей, когда до него доносится безапелляционное:

— Я — Лэнс, вообще-то.

Слова упруго зависают в густом ночном воздухе, собираются вокруг Кита невидимой, но прочной стеной, оттесняя окружающий мир на второй план. Словно сквозь толстое стекло Кит слышит, как размеренно шуршат волны, в паре футов ветер гоняет пустую банку «Доктора Пеппера», а где-то очень далеко гремит новомодный бит. В тишине, собранной из десятков крошечных звуков, Киту кажется, что он уже слышал эти слова давным-давно, в прошлой, может быть, более удачливой жизни, или в одной из тысяч параллельных вселенных. Дежа-вю настолько осязаемо, что Киту вдруг чудится, что его выкидывает прямо в космос, за миллион световых лет от пустого порта, к звёздам, которым ещё не успели придумать имен, к мирам, где он мог бы быть кем-то другим. Где он был бы на своем месте.

Наваждение источается так же быстро, как возникает, оставляя после себе только тянущую в груди пустоту.

— Кит, — растеряно сообщает Кит, смаргивая остатки видения. Никакого ответа, однако, он не слышит.

— Эй, ты уснул там, что ли? — тихо зовёт он и по резкому вздоху понимает, что на другом конце машины недотепа вздрагивает от удивления.

— А я-то при чем тут, мм, Доминик Торетто? –моментально взбрыкивает Лэнс, и в одно мгновение оказывается рядом с Китом, отбирая вторую пластину номеров. — Я что ли тут звёздами любуюсь?

Он с быстротой молнии скрывается в ангаре и уже оттуда продолжает:

— Где ты застрял-то, Гонщик Спиди?

Киту снова хочется приложить придурка головой о первую подвернувшуюся стену, на этот раз воображение рисует настолько ясную картину, что приходится из последних сил перебирать в уме все победы Сенны[8] на Гран-При, лишь бы отвлечься хоть на что-то и удержать себя в руках.

Лэнс обнаруживается посреди ангара, деловито светящим телефоном на перемотанного изолентой белобрысого мудака. Значит, пока не очухался — первая хорошая новость за вечер.

— По бойфренду соскучился? — Кит и сам не понимает, почему выходит так едко — И откуда скотч?

— Оттуда, — не оборачиваясь бросает Лэнс, пропуская издевку мимо ушей и извлекая откуда-то из-под косматого моток синей изоленты — Тут вообще знаешь, сколько полезного валяется? Газировку, кстати, жалко, почти полная была! — Лэнс поднимается, гордо зажав скотч в вытянутой руке.

— Двухсторонний! — демонстрирует он трофей, направляясь мимо Кита к Пагани.

Добравшись до машины, Лэнс суёт пластины номеров подмышку и уверено отматывает изоленту, хищно отрывает зубами кусок и клеит на девственно чистый бампер.

До Кита только через пару секунд доходит, в чем именно состоит идиотский лэнсов план, словно сигнал никак не может пробиться к отказывающемуся верить в происходящее мозгу. Кит внезапно и с пугающей остротой понимает, что Лэнс, должно быть, просто все это время насмехался над ним, не воспринимал всерьёз и сотой части того дерьма, в котором так глубоко и так прочно увяз Кит. А на глупые издевки сейчас точно нет времени.

— Ты. Надо мной. Издеваешься? — медленно, с расстановкой выговаривает он, словно со стороны слыша, как звенит в голосе металл. Злость вскипает снова, контролировать себя Кит больше не может, да и не хочет, разрешая жгучей волне захлестнуть сознание целиком. Он даже не успевает сообразить, а пальцы уже сами тянутся к отцовскому ножу за поясом. В следующую секунду он вжимает Лэнса в капот, крепко стискивая чужой локоть и приставив нож к лэнсовой щеке.

Кит дышит тяжело и хрипло, вспышка гнева постепенно утихает, красная пелена спадает медленно, кусками, сквозь неё одно за другим проступают чувства: вид распластавшегося под ним Лэнса, почти лежащего на капоте, тепло чужой кожи под пальцами, запах пота и газировки, и чего-то еще, свежего и дразнящего, размеренный стук сердца. Отвратительная боль в плече. Цепкий, настороженный взгляд. Кит не помнит, когда последний раз был к кому-то так близко.

— Ты совсем поехавший? Или неумный просто? — с сомнением спрашивает Лэнс и едва заметно сдвигается, перемещая вес. Этого хватает, чтобы плечо тут же обожгло болью, Кит вскрикивает и выпускает чужой локоть, тяжело опираясь на капот.

— Угомонись уже, Брюс Ли. Как ты вообще ее угнал, с такими приходами? — риторически вопрошает Лэнс и кряхтя поднимается. Он подбирает телефон и тут же склоняется над Китом, озабоченно убирает волосы со лба, всматриваясь в лицо.

— Ты в порядке вообще? Может хрен с ним, с корытом, тебя бы к врачу? — Лэнс тянется проверить плечо, но Кит приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы оттолкнуть его руку.

— В поряд-ке. — с трудом произносит он, пока Лэнс помогает ему подняться, неожиданно подставив плечо, — Царапина. А это вот, — уже увереннее продолжает Кит, кивая на приклеенный к Пагани скотч. — Полная лажа!

— Сам ты лажа, придурок! — обижается Лэнс, грубо сгружая Кита в пассажирское кресло. — Сидел бы и помалкивал!

Лэнс было утекает обратно к капоту, но возвращается, все с тем же озабоченным выражением.

— Может в больницу все-таки? А то склеишь ласты, а мне потом катать с трупом в угнанной тачке?

— Иди уже, куда шёл! — резко обрывает его Кит. Выходит неожиданно громко, Кит злится уже на себя, за истеричность и глупость, и за то, что ввязался во все это.

— Ладно-ладно, давай только без берсерк-мода, окей? — примирительно отвечает Лэнс и сваливает, наконец, к капоту.

— Раз буйный такой, может, и не откинешься, — бубнит он уже откуда-то из далека, Киту приходится напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать слова. Он закрывает глаза, окунаясь в густую, уютную пустоту.

 

Совсем рядом громко хлопает, Кит вскидывается и обнаруживает на водительском сиденье Лэнса, неуклюже натягивающего ремень безопасности.

— Проснись и пой, — приветствует его Лэнс, осматривая приборную панель. — Ключи-то есть?

Соображать получается с трудом, Кит было тянется за ключами, но зависает, прикидывая, стоит ли игра свеч и не лучше ли вместо ключей подойдет нож. Из раздумий его выдёргивает голос Лэнса:

— Нет, ну если ты зубами будешь руль держать, или силой мысли переключать скорости, тогда конечно, тогда дерзай, — терпеливо объясняет Лэнс и для верности даже руки с руля убирает, мол, давай-давай, мне не жалко.

После недолгой, но интенсивной внутренней борьбы приходится признать, что с телекинезом и правда не задалось, и, в общем и целом, транспортировать Пагани должным образам Кит не совсем в состоянии. Он неохотно достаёт из протягивает Лэнсу ключ, но не отдаёт, когда смуглые пальцы смыкаются на металле и тянут.

— Поедешь, куда я скажу. И как я скажу. Без глупостей.

— Да-да, ясно-понятно, — торопит его Лэнс, безуспешно стараясь вытянуть ключ.

— Да успокойся ты, тише, — устав пытаться, Лэнс отстраняется, заглядывает Киту в глаза — Я помню, у тебя есть ножик и прекрасная реакция, чувак, не надо так кипятиться, а то того гляди позеленеешь и зарычишь.

Лэнс прыскает от собственной шутки, но поймав угрюмый взгляд Кита продолжает уже серьёзно.

— Приятель, ты мне, может, жизнь спас. Ну, что-то ценное спас точно. Я тебе обязан. И слово дал. Тачка твоя мне нахрен не нужна — не в моем вкусе, — Кит, не выдержав, скептически хмыкает, а Лэнс загадочно ухмыльнувшись в ответ неутомимо продолжает. — А хотел бы вызвать копов, не возился бы тут с номерами. Пораскинь мозгами-то.

Закончив тираду, Лэнс выжидающе заглядывает Киту в глаза, снисходительно приподняв тонкую бровь будто оценивая, осилит Кит его аргументы, или придется упростить. Впрочем, решает Кит, теперь деваться уже некуда.

Он кидает ключ Лэнсу, и тот с неожиданным проворством ловит его, быстро вставляет в замок, заводя автомобиль. Лэнс проверяет рычаг кп, педали, внимательно осматривает приборы и почему-то тянется рукой куда-то вверх, словно хочет проверить что-то ещё у самого основания стекла, но тут же, опомнившись, отдергивает руку, вместо этого прилаживая ее на руле.

— И, кстати, — произносит Лэнс, проворачивая ключ до конца, — Тот мудак мне уж точно не бойфренд.

***

Кит совершенно уверен, что Лэнс размажет Пагани о первую же стену, даже из склада выехать не успеет, но Лэнс ведёт машину аккуратно и легко, спокойно выруливая из ангара в пустую портовую аллею.

— Держи вот, я тут одолжил, пока ты дрых, — Лэнс сует ему в руки что-то твёрдое и плоское, кольнувшее пальцы острым углом.

Кит присматривается к предмету, не сразу опознает в слабом свете темно-синие корочки удостоверения. К изумлению Кита, на корочках едва заметно переливалась эмблема Академии Гаррисона, о которой Широ в свое время прожужжал ему все уши. Распахнув корочки, Кит натыкается на сквозящую презрением рожу белобрысого, высокомерно уставившуюся на него с фотографии. Взгляд успевает выцепить слова «Старший Инструктор». Так себе у него, наверное, с педагогическим подходом.

— Припас на память? — интересуется Кит.

— Во-первых, это не для меня, — отвечает Лэнс, плавно проезжая ряды пустых складов, — А во-вторых, не парься, тебе его даже открывать не придётся. Если подвалят копы, тряси ими поубедительней и делай грозную рожу, прям как ты умеешь, ага, прокатит на ура. Они у нас так обычно и делают.

— У нас? — глупо переспрашивает Кит.

— У нас, у нас, — Лэнс выуживается из кармана пластиковую карточку и пихает Киту в след за удостоверением. «Курсант Лэнс МакКлейн, третий курс» — сообщает она. Для убедительности даже прилагается фотография на удивление серьезной лэнсовой физиономии. От пронзительного взгляда Киту становится не по себе, он с любопытством оглядывает Лэнса настоящего, беззаботно уставившегося на дорогу. В мягком отблеске фонарей Кит внезапно для себя отмечает, что глаза у Лэнса яркие, жгуче-синие, переливающиеся будто калейдоскоп.

— Чуть что, вали все на безмозглых молокососов и озверевшее начальство. Ты, правда, на старпера не тянешь, так что поройся в пиджаке, должно пригодится, — Лэнс большим пальцем тычет куда-то на заднее сиденье и, не заметив за Китом должного энтузиазма, косится словно недовольная мамаша на не съевшего брокколи ребенка. Получается поразительно правдоподобно, и Кит неохотно перегибается через спинку.

Ему удается нашарить пропавший было пиджак, во внутреннем кармане которого Кит обнаруживает очки-авиаторы. Тесный контакт с мистером Старшим Инструктором сказался на них не лучшим образом: по правому стеклу тянется длинная трещина, дужка опасно пошатывается, рискуя в любой момент отвалится, зато тонировка действительно хоть куда. Кит недоверчиво водружает очки на нос и стоически молчит, пока Лэнс смеряет его кислым взглядом.

— Ну, если только в темноте и с должным драматизмом, ну и брови нахмурь посочнее, ага, вот так…

Пока Лэнс оживленно углубляется в драматургические детали, Кит бездумно разглядывает чужое лицо, понимая, что в суматохе не успел даже толком оценить масштабы свалившейся на него катастрофы. Несмотря на пару ссадин и припухающий на переносице синяк, Лэнс выглядит удивительно ухоженным, с гладкой, лощёной кожей, длинными ресницами и тонкими, удивительно мягкими на вид губами. Поди и брови себе выщипывает, с него станется. Кит на таких холёных мальчиков вдоволь успел насмотреться: у одних он угонял тачки, другим их же и пригонял, третьи в обилии толкалась в местах его работы: у клубов, модных ресторанчиков и входах на частные пляжи. Они презрительно и зло смотрели на мир сквозь рыжие стёкла новомодных рейбанов, тянули вейп, капризно кривя губы, пускали на ветер родительские деньги или грели собой постели тех, кто был готов их обеспечивать. И ни один из них, Кит был уверен, не учился при этом в лучшей летной академии страны и не лепил на скотч номера к угнанным машинам. И едва ли славливал от папиков по морде складскими ящиками, если уж на то пошло.

Видимо, Кит пялится слишком пристально, Лэнс оборачивается и вопросительно прищуривается.

— Криповый ты какой-то, ты в курсе? — доверительно сообщает он.

— Да пошёл ты, — буркает Кит, скрывая смущение за идиотскими очками. — Давай отсюда на запад, и подальше от центральной, — сухо распоряжается он и, насупившись, утыкается в окно.

— А то без тебя не поняли, — уязвлённо отзывается Лэнс, сворачивая на пустом перекрёстке. — Вон, и так все твои дружки разъехались, могли бы не корячиться с номерами.

— Захлопнись и соберись, никуда они не делись, — про себя, однако, Кит отмечает, что копы действительно как сквозь землю провалились, а была ведь целая гребенная армия.

Лэнс порывается было что-то ответить, Кит краем глаза видит, как дрожат его губы, но в конце концов видимо решает, что Кит его внимания не достоин и, скорчив недовольную рожу, сосредотачивается на дороге. Тем лучше, одной головной болью меньше, думает Кит, с удвоенным рвением осматривая каждый фонарь на предмет притаившейся за ним полицейской бригады. И ему совсем не хочется взглянуть на Лэнса еще раз. Что за чушь.

Какое-то время они едут в тишине под убаюкивающий рокот мотора, Кит чувствует, как тяжелеют веки и где-то на задворках сознания назойливо копошатся странные, не сформировавшиеся толком мысли. Когда Пагани прилежно тормозит у очередного светофора, Кит, неожиданно для самого себя, не выдерживает:

— Ты не выглядишь как пилот, — заявляет он, с видимым безразличием протягивая Лэнсу обратно карточку, которую все это время вертел в руках.

Лэнс удивленно косится на него, высоко подняв брови, потом вдруг широко, довольно улыбается, размашистым движением выхватывая карточку.

— Окончил первый курс с отличием, — кряхтя заявляет он, запихивая карточку обратно в джинсы, струной вытянувшись в кресле и уперевшись затылком в подголовник. Рубашка задирается, выставляя на обозрение полоску смуглой кожи. — Всю жизнь мечтал, ещё когда мелким был совсем. Потом спец-программы на втором курсе, окончил тоже…ниче так.

Пристроив, наконец, карточку, Лэнс облегченно вздыхает, усаживается поудобнее, и Кит неловко отводит взгляд, мазнув напоследок по обтянутому джинсой острому колену.

— Там вообще прикольно: полеты, чувак, полёты — это так круто, — заливается Лэнс не обращая на мучения Кита никакого внимания. — Ну и потусить можно, с Ханком, например, это мой бро, или с Пидж, она тоже бро, но тут есть нюансы. Хотя, это дорого, чувак, ты хоть представляешь, сколько это стоит? Охренительную кучу денег! А тут ещё Лотор и… И, вообще, да, я — да, — Лэнс сбивается все больше, заметно мрачнеет и пропускает момент, когда светофор переключается на зелёным. Пагани трогается резко, Кита ощутимо качает на сиденье.

— Хотя, теперь уже, конечно, наверно нет, — продолжает Лэнс уже тише, сникнув ещё больше: плечи опускаются, пальцы сильнее сжимают руль.

— Бросил? — догадывается Кит, припоминая слова белобрысого. В конце концов, с лэнсвой внешностью и находчивостью, он вполне может позволить себе найти альтернативные способы заработка и получать не меньше, нежась у бассейна в дурацких леопардовых плавках, достаточно сносной актерской игры и пары-другой нехитрых умений.

— Шутишь что ли?! — в голосе Лэнса столько недоумения и обиды, будто Кит его несправедливо оклеветал и гнусно предал. — Как можно такое бросить?! Да я столько…! Да я бы никогда…! Да это же…! — Лэнс запинается, путается в словах и так сильно заходится праведным гневом, что отпускает руль, чтобы красноречивее размахивать руками.

— Идиот? — прикрикивает на него Кит, и Лэнс, опомнившись, возвращает руки на место, шумно сопит и продолжает чуть спокойнее.

— Ты знаешь вообще, какого это? Когда весь мир перед тобой, и он только твой, вообще весь, целиком. Это как подарок на Рождество, только ещё круче! Как вести на бал самую красивую девчонку, как поймать лучшую в мире волну, как…как доза жизни прямо в мозг, понимаешь? Такое не бросают, приятель, такое нельзя бросить, знаешь-ли!

Киту тяжело сдержаться и не ляпнуть, что да, знает, лучше всех знает и острый восторг, и распирающее, острое чувство свободы, и он первым готов согласиться что да, бросить действительно нельзя. Один раз попробовав, чувство полноты, правильности оседает глубоко внутри, въедается в душу так, что ничем не вытравишь, так, что ради него пойдёшь на все. Даже тачки угонять начнёшь.

— Ничего я не бросал, — продолжал тем временем Лэнс. — Но ты же видел Лотора? Сынок директора, вообще-то, этот мстительный гад. Очухается, побежит к папочке, и завтра не будет уже никакого курсанта МакКлейна, поминай как звали, финита ля комедия.

— С чего вдруг, он же сам полез? — возражает Кит не замечая, как втягивается в разговор. — Ну, и плюс, тебя принудил свихнувшийся уголовник, куда бы ты делся — добавляет он, криво улыбнувшись.

— Сам — не сам, делся — не делся, как будто кто-то станет слушать! Да и потом, до тебя Лотору никакого дела нет, а на меня он зуб с первого курса точит.

— И чем же ты ему так не угодил? — выходит, почему-то, ужасно язвительно, хотя Кит вообще никаких эмоций вкладывать не планировал. Ему, так-то, абсолютно, на сто процентов до лампочки. Совершенно точно все равно. Своих проблем хватает.

Лэнс злобно щурится, уже набирает в грудь воздуха и разевает рот, как вдруг позади вспыхивает синим, взвизгивает сирена, лай мегафона врезается в ночную тишину, хрипящий помехами голос настойчиво просит остановится у обочины.

Кит чувствует, как бешено заходится сердце, загнано мечется между ребер, и сам он вдруг ощущает себя пойманным и беспомощным, лишенным всякого контроля над ситуацией. Невозможность действовать пугает в сто крат хуже, чем перспектива провести ближайшие лет семь за решеткой, и Кит тайком утирает выступившую на лбу испарину.

«Пиздец, » — пытается он взглядом донести до Лэнса суть проблемы.

«Не дрейфь, » — беззвучно сообщают в ответ.

Когда машина останавливается, Кита начинает мелко потряхивать, боль в руке исчезает бесследно, мышцы каменеют, и мысли ускоряются настолько, что весь мир будто ставят на паузу. Гнать вперед? Драться? Выпрыгнуть из машины? Варианты проносятся в мозгу как карусель, ни за один не ухватиться. Пальцы почти дотягиваются до рукояти ножа, как вдруг руки касается тёплое, слегка сжимает: мягко, успокаивающе и настойчиво одновременно. Ощущение кажется и новым, и знакомым до боли, и почему-то отчаянно острым. Кита окунает в него с головой, и мир вокруг запускается обратно.

Лэнс убирает руку и, задорно подмигнув, вылезает из машины, картинно вскидывая руки и с ходу начиная оживленно что-то втолковывать взявшему его на мушку копу. Кит ещё секунду смотрит ему в след, белая рубашка ярким пятном вспыхивает на фоне чёрного неба, и Кит поправляет авиаторы, выбирается сам, малодушно надеясь, что если его пристрелят сейчас, то, по крайней мере, не придётся потом смотреть Широ в глаза.

 

***

 

Лэнс так и не может вспомнить, что именно он говорил, не может даже понять, как вообще получалось открывать рот, но слова льются сами собой, так естественно и бурно, что остается только плыть по течению.

Наученный многолетним опытом, Лэнс давно и прочно усвоил одну непреложную истину: хорошее вранье кроется в деталях и в умении их дозировать. Продуманный план и щепотка сочных подробностей сделают правдоподобным даже самый, казалось бы, феерический бред. Конечно, никому не интересно, что Лэнс слопал на завтрак и сколько конкретно сердечек нарисовала на зеркале в ванне подружка Ханка, зато за фотку на удостоверении содрали аж двенадцать баксов, господа офицеры, вот где преступление, а тренировки на спорткарах прекрасно помогают разобраться с тягой и лобовым сопротивлением[9], конечно есть разрешение от школы, вот, пожалуйста, третий раз за месяц же тормозите, только инструктор загонял совсем — ага, через «а» фамилия, вы пробейте-пробейте — так что давайте может сразу в участок, хоть отоспаться можно.

Один из полицейских — офицер Уорен, если верить удостоверению — резво вбивает номера в базу данных на маленьком планшетике, и Лэнс со злорадным торжеством замечает, как вытягивается физиономия сначала самого офицера Уорена, потом и его напарника. Лэнс не понаслышке знает, что Лотор успел разжиться десятками разрешений и пропусков, самое безобидное из которых позволяет ему гонять где и на чем попало. На полицейских же открывшаяся картотека производит неизгладимое впечатление, и они с благоговейным ужасом косятся на стоящего в сторонке Кита, с явным раздражением поигрывающего синими корочками. Стоит отдать Киту должное — окажись на его месте кто ни будь другой, да хотя бы и сам Лотор, копы бы уже три раза успели не только прочитать удостоверение, но выучить его наизусть и научиться рисовать портрета Лотора по памяти с фотографии. Однако Кит держится так восхитительно грозно, так непринуждённо зловеще, словно это он сам тормознул полицейских, и просто ждет подходящего момента, чтобы заполучить их одежду и мотоцикл. Под напором его угрюмости и лэнсовой нескончаемой болтовни копы грустнеют на глазах и всем своим видом активно демонстрируют, что давно и всем сердцем успели пожалеть о том, что попались этим двоим на глаза. Тот факт, что к номерам вместо Пагани должен бы прилагаться Порш они или пропускают, или благоразумно предпочитают опустить.

С чувством глубокого удовлетворения, Лэнс заканчивает пламенную речь и предоставляет копам спешно отправить их восвояси.

— Доброй ночи, офицеры, — смиренно прощается он, источая такую добропорядочность и законопослушность, что аж челюсть сводит. — Уверен, вы со всем разберётесь.

Лэнс заводит мотор, краем глаза замечает, как Кит в последний момент злобно зыркает на копов и с каменной рожей вперивается взглядом прямо перед собой. Лэнс бесшумно выдыхает, позволяя себе на секунду зажмуриться, и мягко трогается. Что ж, это будет покруче, чем сбегать с территории после отбоя. Как бы потом рассказать об этом Ханку?

Абсолютно довольный собой, Лэнс тянется переключить на вторую, как что-то снаружи звонко бряцает, от характерного металлического звука у Лэнса поднимаются волоски на затылке. Он рефлекторно тормозит, прислушиваясь. Во внезапно обрушившейся тишине отчетливо слышно, как стучит в груди сердце, как загнанно дышит рядом Кит. Он осторожно, с явным нежеланием заглядывает в зеркало, обнаруживая на дороге номерную пластину. Лента двухстороннего, мать его, скотча, живописно покачивается на ветру.

Ну и хрен с ним, он попытался.

Лэнс ловит в зеркале растерянный взгляд офицера Уорена и, виновато ему улыбнувшись, давит педаль газа так сильно, будто хочет продавить ей пол.

Пагани жалобно взвизгивает, но трогается настолько резко, что их вжимает в кресла, Лэнсу едва удаётся выровнять руль, а когда он бросает взгляд на спидометр, то стрелка уверено приближается к шестидесяти[10].

— Потрясающий план! Лучше, блядь, и не придумаешь! — рявкает прямо в ухо Кит, вертясь в кресле так яростно, будто не может выбрать, что важнее — высматривать порядочно отставших копов, следить за дорогой или взглядом пытаться прожечь в Лэнсе средних размеров дыру. Последнее, видимо, все же вырывается на лидирующую позицию в списке приоритетов, и Кит принимается буравить его совершенно шальными глазищами, черты лица при этом заостряются, в облике проступает что-то хищное, будто ещё немного, и он бросится на Лэнса, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в горло. Лэнс словно наяву чувствует, как смыкаются на шее зубы, как с противным лопающимся звуком прорывают кожу, и на всякий случай втягивает шею, попутно переключая пятую. Мозг, пасуя перед все более хаотичными реалиями новой лихой жизни, ненароком подсказывает, что сложись все несколько иначе, Лэнс, может, и был бы не против подставить шею под китовы зубы, а может и не только шею, и, вполне вероятно, не только под зубы. Но уже пару часов, как события упорно не желают развиваться в устраивающем Лэнса направлении, остаётся только держать нос по ветру, принимая правила игры. По крайней мере, сейчас он у руля и, хей, это не так уж и плохо. Хотя, остервеневший Кит, исступленно мечущий и гром, и молнию, и десять казней египетских в придачу, похоже желает оспорить последний пункт. Что ж, мало ли, кто чего желает: Лэнс вот, между прочим, тоже желал горячую ванну и лавандовые простыни, и, может быть — может быть — чуть более миролюбивого и чуть менее одетого Кита, а получил вот это вот всё.

То, что управление дается ему с трудом понятно и так: он слишком дергается, руки беспорядочно мелькают между рулем и коробкой передач, справляться со слишком чувствительной механикой получается плохо. Пагани швыряет по трассе, словно бумажный кораблик в шторм, Лэнс изо всех сил старается сосредоточиться на главном, а именно: на необходимости оказаться как можно дальше от явно недовольных исходом событий копов. Желательно, где-нибудь в Гренландии, но Перу тоже сойдет.

На выезде с трассы Лэнс сворачивает так резко, что если бы не ремень, его бы уже впечатало в дверь. Он что есть сил крутит руль обратно, возвращаясь в нужную полосу.

— Какого хрена ты творишь! Нельзя обратно в город, кретин! — орет Кит, сгребая в охапку ворот чужой рубашки. Пагани виляет снова, да так круто, что Лэнс всерьез опасается, что вместо простыней и ванны получит в лучшем случае катетер в горло, а в худшем — слезный некролог и симпатичное надгробие. «Здесь покоится Лэнс МакКлейн, принявший Очень Плохое Решение. И на башке у него огромный валун. Аминь».

Кит, видимо, тоже внимает чувству самосохранения и оставляет рубашку в покое. Перспектива не закончить эту прекрасную ночь в коме радует настолько, что Лэнс даже решает дать Киту новый шанс, подтолкнув его мысли в нужном (безопасном для жизни) направлении:

— И что бы мы делали на трассе? Позировали репортерам, пока те щелкают нас с вертолета? — Лэнсу всегда говорили, что наводящие вопросы — прекрасный педагогический прием.

— А ты решил сразу въехать в участок, чтобы сэкономить всем время? — хотя, в данном конкретном случае бейсбольная битва явно пригодилась бы больше педагогии.

— Просто дай мне три минуты, — сдается Лэнс.

— Две, и, если копы так и будут висеть на хвосте, ты катишься из машины нахрен.

— Полторы, и будешь должен мне чесночную булочку и милкшейк, — не дожидаясь, пока Кит всё-таки кинется перегрызать ему горло, Лэнс гонит вперед.

***

Пагани ныряет за угол, Лэнс выключает фары и кружит по извилистым улочкам до тех пор, пока они не увязают где-то на самой окраине Старого Города. Переулок настолько узкий, что машина едва втискивается между двумя рядами домов, Лэнс с замиранием сердца ждет, когда же раздастся скрежет корежащегося зеркала, но слышен только мягкий шорох катящих по каменной мостовой колес и тяжелое дыхание — то ли Кита, то ли его собственное. В лабиринте ветшающих домов, вдали от бурной ночной жизни и неоновых огней центра, Лэнс чувствует странную защищённость, словно спрятался под одеялом от сидящего под кроватью монстра. Он выезжает на крохотную площадь с маленьким незамысловатым фонтанчиком и аккуратно тормозит под навесом.

На соседнем сиденье шумно выдыхает Кит.

— Ты отвратительно водишь, — наконец сообщает он.

— Не за что, — фыркает Лэнс и устало приваливается лбом к рулю. Выходит безумно удобно — обмотка мягкая и теплая, глаза закрываются сами собой, и Лэнс счастливо причмокивает, устраиваясь поудобнее, но тут его бесцеремонно встряхивают и он чудом не прикусывает себе язык, звонко клацнув зубами.

— Не спать!

— Да в этих подворотнях черт ногу сломит! Серьёзно, чувак, тут даже гугл-мапс сдался, — судя по настороженному взгляду, Лэнс готов поклясться, что сам Кит чувствует себя в дебрях старого города не лучше, чем наверняка успевшие забрести черти-куда копы. Чтобы знать старый город, со всеми его закоулками, тупиками и потайными ходами, нужно было здесь родиться, облазить каждый камень, свалится с парочки крыш, забраться в каждый потайной двор и огрести от каждой сварливой старушки — Лэнс такой привилегией обладал и активно пользовался всякий раз, как представлялась возможность, большинству же горожан везло в жизни чуть меньше и любой поход в старый город за какой-нибудь мелочью превращался в многочасовую экспедицию —  
не спасали ни карты, ни интернет. Камер наблюдения на улицах не водилось отродясь, а полицейские если и патрулировали, то в лучшем случае на велосипеде, а в классическом варианте — прямо из ближайшего кафе, закусывая дымящийся кофе яблочным пирогом. Лучшего места, чтобы затаиться, нельзя было и придумать.

— Тут народ до утра петлять будет, быстрее откопать в шкафу дверь в Нарнию, чем отсюда выход, серьёзно, — обещает Лэнс и, обернувшись, натыкается на стену такого отчаянного непонимания в глазах Кита, что становится почти физически больно. Наверное, заговори Лэнс на хинди, эффекта и то было бы меньше.

— Нарния, приятель? Лев, колдунья и куча унылой морали? Как Гарри Поттер для хипстеров? — пробует он снова, и наблюдая за тем, как Кит страдальчески хмурится, приходит к весьма плачевному заключению, — я все, конечно, могу понять, но чтоб прямо вот так все плохо было. Ты ж безнадежнее, чем Джон Сноу, а он, между прочем, вообще, зомбарь.

Кит продолжает источать такое искреннее, обезоруживающее недоумение, что его становится почти жалко. Он даже выглядеть начинает как-то моложе, несмотря на сильнее проступившую усталость. Лэнс впервые отмечает, что Кит едва ли старше его самого, и это открытие странным образом успокаивает, делает Кита доступнее. Ближе.

-Хотяяя, — задумчиво тянет он, поскребывая подбородок, — может, ты тоже зомбарь? Сидишь и думаешь, как бы сожрать мой мозг.

— Было бы, что жрать, — недовольно бормочет Кит, нахохливаясь и скрещивая руки на груди. Лэнс украдкой замечает, как сжимаются пальцы на локте раненой руки.

— Окей, — выходит громче, чем хотелось бы, словно Лэнс пытается отвлечь от раны не только Кита, но и себя самого. — Как насчет «Используй силу, Люк»? «Никто не задвинет Малышку в угол»? «А вот и Джонни»? «Аста ла виста, бейби»?[11] Серьезно, мужик, должно же быть хоть что-то!

Ни один из перечисленных шедевров не находит в Ките абсолютно никакого отклика, и азарт Лэнса постепенно сходит на нет. В наступившей тишине его исполненный отчаянием вздох звучит особенно выразительно.

— И что дальше? — не слишком уверенно отзывается Кит со странной интонацией, которую, не будь Кит Китом, можно было бы принять за смущение.

— Я знаю рядом магазинчик, — как-бы невзначай упоминает Лэнс.

— Забыл купить хлопьев на завтрак? Перебьешься, больше мы никуда высовываться не будем! — тут же огрызаются в ответ, и да, какое уж там смущение, действительно.

— Я, вообще то, отдел с таблетками имел ввиду. Ты ж как из гроба вылез, надо с этим что-то сделать, — Лэнс оглядывает Кита с тщательностью страхового агента, оценивающего разбитую в лепешку машину. — Затолкать обратно, например.

Шутку Кит не ценит, зато бледнеет, кажется, еще сильнее.

— Я сказал нет! — отрезает он.

— Одной ногой в могиле, а возникать не перестаешь, надо же! — восхищается Лэнс и тут же примирительно машет рукой, опасаясь нового приступа махания ножами в непосредственной близи от собственного лица — Слушай, давай может передохнем, а? — В конце концов, Кит и правда выглядит еще паршивей, чем при первой встрече, и Лэнс начинает искренне волноваться — очень уж не хочется оказаться с трупом на руках. И разумеется, дело вовсе не в том, что Кит вызывает у него стойкое, ненормальное желание помочь и позаботиться — такое, что аж руки чешутся и противно тянет под ребрами. Нет, дело в здоровом эгоизме, а не в этом придурочном. Спасибо, но нет, нетушки.

— А потом я просто покажу тебе магаз — серьезно, тут в двух шагах! — и со спокойным сердцем свалю, а ты тут хотя бы не околеешь.

— Я и так не околею, — упрямо бурчит Кит, отводя взгляд и сильнее сжимая пальцы на локте.

— Ты понял суть, — гнёт своё Лэнс, заранее готовясь держать оборону.

Обороны, однако, не следует: Кит угрюмо молчит, ощетиниваясь все больше, так, что начинает казаться, что он состоит из сплошных острых углов и мрачного взгляда. Когда Лэнс устает ждать и собирается уже напомнить Киту базовые принципы видения диалога, тот вдруг отрывисто произносит:

— Окей.

Лэнс, окончательно сбитый с толку, многозначительно моргает.

— Окей, ладно, — Кит откидывается на подголовник, устало прикрывая глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что этот разговор утомил его больше, чем все события последних часов вместе взятые. — Делай, что хочешь.

Лэнс обескураженно замолкает, точно не зная, что полагается отвечать, когда чокнутый уголовник вдруг решает довериться вам второй раз на ночь. Вообще-то, это даже глупо, это прямо-таки несусветная чушь — кто он ему такой, этот стремный чувак? Психованый социопат, которого с Лэнсом не связывает ровным счетом ничего, кроме абсурдного стечения ебанутых с ног на голову обстоятельств. И тем не менее, от этих слов внутри вдруг становится так тепло, так до неприличия уютно, прямо как тогда в порту, когда Лэнс впервые услышал его дурацкое имя. Только что розовые облачка вокруг не клубятся, и кудрявые херувимчики не разбрасывают «Рафаэлло» — сдохнуть можно, какая нелепость.

Кит больше не разговаривает, дышит неглубоко и ровно — похоже, еще и сумел задремать, вот ведь хамство! Лэнс слушает чужое дыхание и бездумно рассматривает спящую улочку. Наверное, в этом есть что-то в конец извращённое, когда тебе вдруг становится так хорошо и спокойно, в то время как вся твоя жизнь полным ходом несется в огромную черную дыру. Лэнс с удивлением обнаруживает, что не боится — ни Лотора, ни исключения, ни полиции, вообще ничего. Все становится вдруг каким-то несущественным и далеким, в то время как настоящая жизнь, та, которую стоит жить, случается здесь и сейчас, в теплом салоне дорогущей тачки, под тихое сопение абсолютно чужого человека. «Прямо как полет», думает Лэнс, только вот летит он прямиком в никуда.

Когда Лэнс успевает сосчитать все кирпичи на освещенной тусклым светом полуразрушенной стене, Кит вдруг коротко вздыхает, распахивает глаза и резко садится в кресле, устало потирая лицо. Пока он приходит в себя, на Лэнса накатыват острое — хоть и не совсем понятное — желание прояснить одну важную деталь, до которой все как-то не доходили руки.

— Знаешь, Лотор, … — негромко начинает он, чувствуя, как уверенности становится с каждой секундой все меньше, — Он правда мне никто. Все получилось случайно. И очень глупо. И мне, типа, вроде как, жаль, что тебя во все это втянуло.

— Что ты меня во все это втянул? — уточняет Кит, едва заметно улыбаясь.

— Эй, я пытался извиниться!

— Ох, серьезно? И когда же? Мог бы предупредить, я бы послушал!

— Ой, да иди ты, — отмахивается Лэнс, собираясь снова вздремнуть на руле.

— Я бы не смог вытащить оттуда тачку, — на одном дыхании выговаривает Кит, и сон снимает, как рукой. — Так что я вроде не против, что ты меня втянул, — заканчивает он, уставившись себе на колени.

— На здоровье! — Лэнс с готовностью улыбается в ответ.

— Как тебя вообще кто-то терпит?! — Освещение слишком тусклое, но Лэнс уверен на все сто, что Кит закатывает глаза.

— Моя неземная крутизна, приятель, все дело в ней, — Лэнс собирается было провести по волосам жестом, давным-давно подсмотренным у Лео ДиКаприо, но случайно задевает наливающуюся на лбу шишку и, протяжно взвыв, принимается аккуратно ощупывать лоб.

— Так что у вас за история с тем мудаком? — вдруг ляпает Кит, и Лэнс от удивления забывает о шишке, медленно опускает руку.

— В смысле, если ты, ну, ты хочешь поговорить… Или, если не хочешь, то ты конечно …. Да мне вообще не… — Кит сбивается, и, кажется, снова начинает злиться — видимо, беседы по душам даются ему совсем уж непросто.

— Ну, — перебивает Лэнс, пока Кит окончательно не потерялся в неловких паузах и снова не начал буянить, — Такое дело…

Ещё с полминуты Лэнс мешкает, не зная, как начать, да и стоит ли, или лучше будет обратить все в шутку сейчас, пока еще не поздно. Все события прошедшего дня кажутся теперь ужасно далекими, будто все случилось сто лет назад, а теперь смущение, стыд и злость накатывают снова, подступают к горлу липким комком, который хочется поскорее выплюнуть.

— Ммм Лотор он, вроде как, — решается, наконец, Лэнс — Ну, запал на меня. На первом курсе ещё. Сначала даже весело было, вообще-то, приятно как-то, а потом…

 

Лотор появился в жизни Лэнса почти сразу по поступлению в Академию. Высоченный, статный, всегда безукоризненно одетый Лотор словно сошёл с обложки журнала, и поначалу его знаки внимания были даже приятны — таких горячих мужиков Лэнс и в живую то не видел, а этот ещё и рассыпался на комплименты и норовил облапать в любом попавшемся углу, жарко шепчя на ухо какой-то похабный бред. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что конкретно этот мужик мало того, что был его, Лэнса, инструктором, так еще и оказался редкостной мразью: хитрой, жестокой, и абсолютно беспринципной, готовой уничтожить все и вся на своём пути, и с этим у Лэнса примириться не выходило никак. Он терпел навязчивые шуточки и неуместные касания, время от времени пытаясь давать отпор, но в целом воспринимал Лотора как необходимое зло, пока однажды на втором курсе тот не попытался разложить Лэнса прямо на пульте управления в тренировочном модуле, втиснув колено между ног и сжав руки так сильно, что на запястьях остались синяки. Лэнса тогда накрыла такая паника, что он, казалось, разучился дышать, принялся брыкаться так отчаянно, что чуть не выломал штурвал, и толком даже не понял, как ему удалось вырваться. Помнил только, что порвал отличную футболку, больно стукнулся затылком, а успеваемость после этого стремительно понеслась вниз. Не смотря на все усилия, оценки становились все хуже, рейтинг все падал, во время практики все чаще барахлил штурвал и удивительно часто врали датчики на тренировках. Из лучших курсантов Лэнс быстро скатился в самый низ, а ухмылочки Лотора становились при этом только наглее.

 

— Он же делает, что хочет, — с тоской вздыхает Лэнс. — Все равно его отец прикроет, да я бы и не пошёл ни к кому, я и сам могу, но… Учеба, понимаешь, стоит слишком дохрена, последнее время совсем паршиво приходилось, ну и Лотор предложил, вроде как, составить ему компанию. На вечер. И на…потом. За, типа, деньги, — Лэнс громко шмыгает носом, откидывает голову на спинку кресла, от отвращения к себе становится тошно и хочется завыть. — Потащил меня в этот свой клуб, он там, знаешь, постоянно зависает. Ну и по началу ещё ничего было, то есть, могло быть и хуже, а потом там откуда-то взялась Пидж…

 

Лэнс вспоминает мерцающий свет, видит перед собой Лотора, роскошного, огромного, коршуном нависающего над совсем крохотной Пидж. Лэнс стоит совсем рядом и сквозь грохочущую музыку может разобрать все, что Лотор говорит о ее семье, о пропавшем отце, о брате, о том, что ни пилота, ни женщины из неё не выйдет, и в Академии ей места нет. Лэнс видит, как полыхает ее взгляд, как напрягаются желваки, она упирается рукой Лотору в грудь, желая оттолкнуть, но разница в габаритах слишком велика, и тот легко отводит ее руку, но не отпускает, обхватывает пальцами запястье, делая больно.

— Так что, Кэтти, — нарочито ласково говорит Лотор, нагибаясь ещё ниже, склоняет голову набок, мягким жестом заправляет Пидж за ухо прядку волос, — не хочешь составить нам компанию? Уверен, даже из тебя можно сделать первоклассную маленькую…

Пальцы тогда сами сложились в кулак, и Лэнс опомнился, только когда Лотор уже согнулся пополам, а собственная рука противно ныла. Недолго думая, Лэнс схватил Пидж и потащил вон из клуба. К его удивлению, та не сопротивлялась, только ошарашено твердила: «Ты идиот, МакКлейн?! Совсем умом двинулся, кретин?».

Выбравшись из клуба, Лэнс пихнул Пидж в первое подвернувшееся такси, та, опомнившись, принялась, наконец, спорить и упираться, больно отдавила ногу, потом потянула за полы пиджака, звонко чмокнула в лоб и попросила позвонить, как только доберётся домой. Провожая такси взглядом, Лэнс впервые за вечер улыбнулся. И, решив не пытать судьбу и не попадаться Лотору на глаза, побрел домой через порт.

 

— Ну, а дальше ты, вроде как, в курсе, — заканчивает Лэнс, смущённо проводит рукой по шее, не зная, что добавить и как посмотреть Киту в глаза.

— Ладно, вот и отдохнули, давай-ка надыбаем тебе антисептика, — он решительно заводит мотор, так и не взглянув на Кита.

 

***

 

Они проезжают, должно быть, пару кварталов — Кит не уверен, не отключался ли он пару раз, убаюканный мягким светом и приятным шелестом шин. Неожиданно, теснящиеся друг к другу дома расступаются, улица становится просторнее, ярче, и уложен на ней, кажется, настоящий асфальт, а не потрескавшаяся плитка. Вдоль дороги плотно утыканы пушистые деревья, за которыми кроется не то парк, не то прогулочная аллея. Все вместе выглядит настолько уютным, настолько снятым с картинки маленьким мирком, что Кит даже не стразу решается задать вопрос, а когда уже открывает рот чтобы, собственно, спросить, куда их опять занесло, впереди ярким цветком вспыхивает неоновый значок небольшого супермаркета.

Лэнс паркует Пагани в тени деревьев, поодаль от входа — точнехонько между ровными, упитанными линиями разметки — и щелкает ремнем.

— Я быстро, не парься, — бросает он, намереваясь вылезти наружу, но Кит вовремя успевает схватить его за запястье и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Куда ты один намылился?

— Ты всех распугаешь, ты посмотри на себя — того гляди вырастишь клыки и кем-нибудь закусишь, — сетует Лэнс, проворно отцепляя от себя чужие пальцы. — Серьёзно, что может случится? Ты посмотри вокруг, тут даже летучие мыши давно почистили зубы и сладко спят. Я правда быстро — одна нога там! — выпаливает он и, не дождавшись ответа, юркает из машины прочь, бодро засеменив к магазину.

Кит провожает его взглядом, опешив на секунду от такой наглости, затем, опомнившись, отстегивает ремень и вылезает сам, размашистым шагом направляясь следом за шебутным идиотом.

Пробежавшись глазами по забитыми бесполезным барахлом прилавкам, Кит обнаруживает Лэнса в глубине зала, у самой кассы, задумчиво изучающим холодильник с энергетиками. Настигнуть его удается в несколько широких шагов, а вот подавить накатывающий приступ ярости, добравшись до цели, выходит уже сложнее.

— Это кредитка? Ты окончательно свихнулся?! — гаркает он прямо Лэнсу в ухо, заставляя подпрыгнуть от удивления и Лэнса, и паренька на кассе.

— Ты копам успел засветиться, решил, чтобы уж наверняка? — Кита даже трясти начинает от гнева, и в этом есть что-то на удивление успокаивающее. — Оставляй это барахло и на выход! — распоряжается он, хватая Лэнса под локоть.

Ожидаемо, Лэнс начинает протестовать и упираться, перепалка завязывается сама собой — бессмысленная, громкая, странным образом бодрящая, заставляющая Кита скинуть давящую на плечи сонливость и прийти в себя окончательно. Пока они упоительно переругиваются в пустом магазинчике, Кит успевает увязнуть настолько, что упускает момент, когда колокольчик на входе звонко бренькает, возвещая о новых посетителях.

— Посмотрите, кто у нас тут! — доносится до ушей прокуренный голос, и Кита обдает холодом так резко, словно кто-то вылил на него ведро ледяной воды.

Ох, да ладно. Он же просто физически не мог вляпаться ещё сильнее. 

— Когане, мальчик мой, а мы-то обыскались, — на другом конце плотно забитых стеллажей огромным валуном возвышается Сендак, криво улыбаясь и выпячивая ненормально большие клыки.

Кит молчит, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту за просторными окнами — у него немного шансов, даже если громина Сендак тут один, а если рядом, как обычно, ошиваются Пророк или Хакус, то дело совсем дрань.

— Скройся и не высовывайся, — бросает он мальчишке-кассиру, судя по короткому всхлипу и хлопку двери, тот не медлит воспользоваться советом.

Кит тянет из-за пояса нож, чуть сгибает колени, готовясь атаковать первым, и только сейчас замечает, что успел оттеснить Лэнса себе за спину и до сих пор прикрывает его рукой.

— Скажи мне, что это твой дядя и он расстроился, потому что ты давно не звонил? — с надеждой шепчет на ухо Лэнс, придвинувшись ближе. Кит отмечает, что голос его не дрожит.

— Погляжу, ты нашел себе подружку! Какая славная, — Сендак отрывисто, лающе смеется, запрокинув голову, и тут же замолкает, пытливо уставившись на Кита. На его губах играет хищная усмешка, больше похожая на животный оскал.

— Ты способный парень, Кит, быстро смекаешь, хорошо работаешь, украшение команды, — Кажется, Лэнс за спиной недоверчиво хмыкает, и Кит позволяет себе слегка двинуть его локтем, — Но такое уж дело, Чудо-Мальчик, ты отнимаешь у нас всю работу, а нам это не нравится, — продолжает ласково увещевать Сендак и, черт, они бы могли неплохо спеться с тем косматым мудлом в порту.

— Поэтому мы и предлагаем крайне выгодные условия по расторжению нашей маленькой, семейной сделки. — Огромная лапа исчезает за спиной, едва уловимо щелкает предохранитель.

— Мы забираем Пагани и моральную компенсацию, которая так удачно подвернулась нам в паре твоих тайничков, — при упоминании может-не-так-уж-и-хорошо-припрятанной заначки Кит дергается, словно от пощёчины, глаза на миг застилает белым и от нестерпимого желания вспороть ублюдку брюхо звенит в ушах. Ненависти так много, она душит изнутри — не продохнуть — от желания дать ей волю мышцы буквально выкручивает, и Кит готов кинуться вперед — неважно, что там будет дальше, но за куртку настойчиво дергают, и в уши врезается озабоченный, наигранно-громкий шёпот:

— Шшш, дай дяде договорить, — терпеливо говорит Лэнс и мстительно добавляет, — он старенький, еще забудет.

— Ха! Какая умница, — одобрительно смеется Сендак и смеряет маячащего за спиной Лэнса долгим, голодным взглядом, так, что даже Киту становится не по себе.

— Так что, Когане, вытаскивай ноги из задницы и вали подальше. Мы на тебя, по доброте душевной, зла держать не станем. Подружку можешь оставить, так и быть, присмотрим, — раскатисто хохотнув, Сендак замолкает и противно, широко скалится, даже не пытаясь скрыть, какой кайф он ловит с того, что загнал Кита в угол и теперь может всласть играться с добычей, пока не надоест.

— Так себе у тебя друзья, — без обиняков сообщает Лэнс, на этот раз даже не удосуживаясь понизить голос.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? Ты? — Кит до сих пор не может понять, как вообще в такое костлявое тело может помещаться столько спеси, при этом не отравляя весь организм.

— Хей! Там было совсем другое дело!

— В чем же именно оно было другим? — Кит даже оборачивается в полкорпуса, с расстановкой проговаривая каждое слово.

— Мы хотя бы не были в одной команде.

— Ты на него работал! — фокусируя все внимание на Лэнсе, Кит даже не смотрит на Сендака, но слышит, как тот ни то хмыкает, ни то что-то мычит себе под нос, с явным интересом наблюдая за тем, как самозабвенно они грызутся.

— А это, заметь, вертикально построенные отношения, это — угнетение и порабощение, и эксплуатация, к тому же, в отличие от горизонтальной плоскости со-командных отношений, — Лэнс поучительно поднимает вверх указательный палец.

— Ох, прости, мне казалось, что у вас все как раз шло к однозначной горизонтальности, — Кит видит, как в глазах Лэнса задорная искра в одно мгновение сменяется холодной, почти устрашающей сосредоточенностью.

— Сейчас! — вскрикивает он, и Кит успевает обернуться и метнуть нож еще до того, как затихает его голос. Широкое лезвие входит чуть ниже колена, Сендак протяжно завывает и, судя по грохоту валящихся с прилавков коробок, не может устоять на ногах, но Кит этого уже не видит — он несется вслед за Лэнсом через лабиринты стеллажей к маленькой дверце запасного выхода, которую успел заметить еще до того, как нарисовался Сендак. И которую, судя по всему, успел приметить и Лэнс, подлетающей к ней раньше Кита и изо всех сил дергающий ручку.

— Закрыто! — орет Лэнс во все горло, продолжая остервенело дергать дверь — Твою мать, да ладно!

Откуда-то сзади громко хлопает, витринное стекло мелкими осколками ссыпается на уличную мостовую. Лэнс ошарашенно вертит башкой во все стороны, и Кит едва успевает прижать его к полу, когда следующая пуля прошивает дверь там, где секунду назад торчала его голова. Затаскивая Лэнса за ближайший стеллаж, Кит замечает совсем рядом увесистый по виду журнальный столик, уложенный брошюрками о сиропах от кашля и средствах от запоров. Пригнувшись, Кит кидается к столику, снова прогремевший выстрел продырявливает стоящий неподалеку картонный стенд с шарфом и градусником. Кит хватается за столик, пытаясь поднять, плечо отзывается мучительной болью, пальцы разжимаются сами собой, но Кит стискивает зубы и пытается снова, зажмуривая глаза, чтобы кровавая пелена не отвлекала от дела. На этот раз идет легче — слишком легко — распахнув глаза Кит обнаруживает, что с другого конца столик держит подоспевший Лэнс, озабоченно смаргивающий натекающий в глаз алый ручеек.

Вдвоем забросить столик в витрину получается быстро, Стендак палит по ним еще пару раз, впрочем, без особых успехов — Кит знает, какую дикую боль вызывает повреждение колена, сейчас ублюдку уж точно не до прицела, а до витрины он доковыляет минимум к рассвету.

Выбравшись через разбитое стекло, Кит видит, что с другого конца улицы к ним уже несется еще парочка амбалов — не иначе, Сендак потащился трясти с кого-то должок, если приволок с собой целую ораву.

— Вы что, вообще не кончаетесь?! Как орки? — Кит даже не пытается вслушаться в исторгаемый Лэнсом словесный поток, только резко разворачивает его, хватая за ворот рубашки и направляя обратно к машине.

— Давай, давай, резче! — торопит он, толкая Лэнса к водительскому креслу.

— А ты не хочешь за руль? По-моему, сейчас самое время… — Лэнса обрывает новый выстрел — на этот раз хлопает так, что в ушах противно звенит, ну точно кто-то додумался притащить еще и дробовик.

— Живо! — орет Кит, захлопывая пассажирскую дверь и едва разбирая вдалеке что-то похожее на «не по машине, идиот».

Видимо, дробовик оказывается достаточно убедительным, ибо Лэнс тут же кидается следом, давя на газ раньше, чем щелкает замок на закрывшейся двери. Они неуклюже вписываются в первый поворот, но у Кита даже не остается сил на то, чтобы ужаснуться. Машина чудом переносит еще парочку нестандартных траекторий, и через пару минут становится понятно, что, если хвост и был, перенести лэнсово вождение он все равно не смог.

— Как насчет той части…где мы…не высовываемся? — хоть Киту едва удается отдышаться, он все же считает нужным выделить голосом последнее слово.

— Как раз хотел предложить, — тут же поддакивает Лэнс. Несмотря на то, что голос его звучит уверенно, плечи мелко подрагивают — Лэнса бьет нервная дрожь.

— Все хорошо, — негромко говорит Кит, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо. Наверное, тут полагается ободрительно сжать Лэнсу плечо, похлопать по спине, погладить по голове, или что там делают в таких случаях, но Кит ничего этого не умеет и потому только повторяет увереннее — Все будет хорошо.

— Лучше некуда, — скептично хмыкает Лэнс, но дрожать понемногу перестает.

— Хорошо, что тебе не отстрелили еще что-нибудь ценное, а то тут явно не хватит, — вдруг добавляет Лэнс, вытаскивая из-за пазухи пластиковый пакетик. Кит неверяще провожает пакетик взглядом, пока Лэнс небрежно отшвыривает добычу назад, поудобнее перехватывая руль.

— Скоро и стрелять не придется, от тебя и так голова лопается, — тепло отзывается Кит, и хоть он и не в состоянии выжать из себя второе «спасибо», Лэнсу, кажется, этого вполне достаточно.

— Да ладно, самурай, мы же неплохо справились, а? Мы отличная команда! — Лэнс почему-то смотрит на Кита так, словно действительно ждет от него ответа. Неожиданно для себя, Кит понимает, что ответить он просто не сможет — слишком пугает то, что может сорваться с собственных губ. Как и то, что это, скорее всего, будет чистая правда, разбираться с которой он точно не готов. Вместо этого, он что-то неразборчиво мычит, изо всех сил надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

 

***

 

Кит не успевает заметить, как поросшие мхом сырые стены домов старого города сменяются более новыми, добротными каменными постройками. Район — неприметная серая новостройка — Киту не знаком, он рассматривает наштампованные скучные многоэтажки, на всякий случай запоминая дорогу, пока Пагани не сворачивает в зияюще-черный проем, оказываясь на пустынной крытой парковке. Низкий бетонный свод освещают только мутно-желтые стрелки направлений и указатели аварийных выходов и, пока Лэнс по широкому серпантину заруливает на верхний этаж, Киту удается зацепиться взглядом о потрескавшуюся от времени табличку.

— «Паркинг Ангелов»? Серьезно? — не может удержаться Кит.

Лэнс только пожимает плечами, плавно поднимаясь еще на несколько пролетов. Последний этаж оказывается открытым, Пагани скользит между пустых рядов до самого края площадки. Лэнс паркуется рядом с явно знававшим лучшие времена мини-веном туманного происхождения, выключает двигатель, и Кит только сейчас замечает открывшийся перед ними вид. Внизу расползается неровным мерцающим пятном весь город, тянутся извилистые улочки, в дали припадочно сияет кислотными огнями вечно неспящий центр, к востоку огромным чернильным пятном разливается море. Кит смотрит и не может насмотреться, вдруг все страхи и сомнения отступают на второй план, их смывает абсолютным, чистым восторгом, от которого так глупо заходится в груди сердце. Он словно впервые чувствует, как живет по-настоящему, не на пьянящем адреналине гонок, не на болезненных призрачных мечтах, а на том, что есть сейчас, сию минуту, протяни руку — и можно дотронуться. Это переполняющее чувство, кажется, совершенно невозможно удержать внутри, и Кит порывисто оборачиваясь к Лэнсу, натыкаясь на теплый, внимательный взгляд.

Лэнс тут же отводит глаза и с рвением, достойным лучшего применения, начинает ковырять обивку руля.

— Мы здесь слонялись часто, когда мелкие были. Тогда вроде еще не такая дыра была, а сейчас вон даже бомжи не ошиваются, — рассказывает он, и создается впечатление, что он за что-то оправдывается. — По крайней мере, сюда точно никто не сунется, ты глянь, тут последнюю машину лет сто назад парковали, — Лэнс выразительно кивает на побитый жизнью мини-вен.

— Еще один блестящий план, очень обнадеживает, — с напускным раздражением бормочет Кит, скорее по инерции, чем от искреннего недовольства. Наверно, эта ночь окончательно вымотала его, но на душе спокойно и легко, он больше не чувствует себя загнанным в угол, наоборот, почему-то кажется, что все наконец-то встает на свои места.

— Придурок, — Лэнс недовольно тычет его локтем, несильно, но ощутимо, и успевшего расслабиться Кита качает в сторону, прикладывая раненой рукой о дверь. Кит мычит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, в бессильной злобе ударяя кулаком по передней панели так сильно, что сквозь жгущую боль прорезается страх — не осталось ли вмятины.

— Психованный в добавок, — где-то совсем рядом тихо говорит Лэнс, Кит переводит на него мутный от боли взгляд, в фокус попадают виновато изломленные тонкие брови с залегшей посередине смешной морщинкой. Лэнс смотрит с почти щенячьим раскаянием, привычное самодовольство исчезает с лица, будто никогда и не было, и Киту это вдруг кажется ужасно забавным, он даже делает попытку злорадно хмыкнуть, но выходит только коротко выразительно захрипеть.

— Сейчас ты истечешь кровью и попадешь прямиком в котел для доебистых мудаков, — констатирует Лэнс, при этом уверенно кладя одну руку Киту на левое плечо, другую чуть выше правого колена, мягко, но настойчиво заставляя развернуться в кресле лицом к себе.

Кит не сопротивляется, приваливается боком к спинке и неизвестно почему позволяет Лэнсу бережно закатать рукав майки, придвинуться, едва не уткнувшись носом, внимательно рассматривая рану в белом свете салонной лампочки.

— Джим, я снова доктор, а не спец по гениальным идеям[12], — Кит слабо улыбается, когда Лэнс поднимает на него удивленный взгляд.

— Не так безнадежен, м-м? И, что б ты знал, у меня курсы первой помощи и фельдшер в семье, и что-то мне подсказывает, что это потолок квалификаций, на которые тебе в ближайшее время можно рассчитывать.

Кит ничего не отвечает, безмолвно признавая правоту Лэнса — больница вообще не была вариантом, а сам Кит в медицинской области ограничивался общими познаниями на тему того, когда совсем паршиво, а когда еще вроде не очень. Рана на руке была определена Китом во вторую категорию еще в порту, но последние пару часов это определение казалось довольно сомнительным.

Кит молча наблюдает, как Лэнс тянется к заднему сиденью, опираясь острым коленом о коробку передач, джинсы облегают длинные ноги настолько плотно, что Кит никак не может понять, как вообще Лэнсу удается двигаться, да еще и так резво. На аккуратную задницу, зависшую на пару долгих секунд у него перед носом, Кит самоотверженно старается не обращать внимания.

Вдоволь нашуршавшись добытым в супермаркете пакетом, Лэнс выныривает обратно, держа в руке пузатую бутылочку, катушку ярко-красных ниток и тонкую металлическую пластину, в которой Кит не сразу узнает ряд плотно упакованных швейных иголок. Вот же долговидный засранец!

— Это паршивая идея, — протестует Кит, впрочем, без особой убежденности.

— Завязывай циклиться на негативе — испортишь карму, — наставительно сообщает Лэнс, устраивая Кита так, чтобы свет лучше падал на плечо. Сам Лэнс сидит, повернувшись к нему, подогнув под себя одну ногу, а вторую вытянув под кресло Кита — рычаг коробки передач врезается в бедро. Лэнсу, должно быть, неудобно, но вида он не подает, только методично разрывает упаковку с иголками и пристраивает нитки на низкой приборной панели. В ноздри ударяет кисловатый запах, плечо жжет, от боли картинка перед глазами выцветает до слепящей белизны, но Лэнс сосредоточенно продолжает промывать рану смоченной в перекиси салфеткой.

— Окей? — тихо спрашивает Лэнс, и Кит коротко кивает, морщась, когда игла входит в кожу.

Игла противно скрипит, Кит кривится — не столько от боли, сколько от мерзкого звука, и пытается занять мозг хоть чем-нибудь, чем угодно, лишь бы отвлечься. Как назло, от оравы мыслей, вертящихся в голове с самого порта, не остается и следа. К счастью, Лэнс снова начинает говорить — не то заметив чужие мучения, не то не сумев усидеть молча:

— У нас много мелких — братья, сестры, кузены, кузины — целая орава спиногрызов. Постоянно кто-то где-то да навернется, у сестры терпения не хватало всех склеивать и заштопывать, вот и научила.

— Старшая? — догадывается Кит

— Мхм, — мычит Лэнс, продолжая сосредоточенно орудовать иглой — Она крутая, вообще-то: играет на гитаре, лазает в пещеры, готовит эмпанаду[13].

— Я знаю только буррито и чимичангу.

— Нет, не знаешь. То, что толкают в футтрэках за пять баксов — это не буррито.

— По-моему, вполне съедобно.

— Я познакомлю тебя с Ханком, и он перевернет твой гастрономический мир, детка.

— Мне с лихвой хватило твоих приятелей, спасибо.

— Лотор, по крайней мере, не рвался нас прикончить, в отличие от некоторых.

— О, его планы явно были амбициознее. Особенно на твой счет.

— Вот так всегда, предлагаешь человеку лучшее на свете буррито, а получаешь нож в спину.

— Или иглу в плечо.

— Хватит ныть, но буэно для девочек[14].

— Так ты еще и по девочкам специалист?

— Я специалист по всему прекрасному.

— Оно и видно.

— Сказал человек с маллетом на голове. Умеешь петь кантри, Билли Рей?[15]

— Умею разбивать гитары о чью ни будь голову.

— Откуда в тебе столько агрессии? Научился бы расслабляться.

— Ты, что ли, будешь учить? Терапевтическим иглоукалыванием?

— Ты недооцениваешь мои возможности, — заверят Лэнс, нагнувшись особенно близко, обжигая дыханием кожу, вызывая волну колючих мурашек. Последняя деталь не ускользает от излишне наблюдательного Лэнса, он едва слышно ухмыляется, и Кит предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, а если и произошло, то он точно не при делах и вообще крайне страдает от всего происходящего. К его искренней радости, Лэнс тему не развивает и какое-то время штопает его молча, время от времени пыхтя от усердия.

— Стартрек, значит? — спрашивает Лэнс через какое-то время.

— Брат смотрел. Не брат-брат, а вроде как … — Кит пытается подобрать слова, чтобы правильно описать то, чем для него является Широ — всем, по сути, хорошим, что когда-либо случалось в его жизни, гонки не в счёт — но выходит, как обычно, паршиво, и Кит привычно бросает эту затею. — Давно еще было, я плохо помню, но он вроде как тащится от космоса и всяких штук, — резюмирует он.

— Крутой брат, знает толк в жизни. Не то, что некоторые.

— Ты ни хрена обо мне не знаешь.

— Ты жуткий зануда и долбанный псих, не думал, что так вообще бывает, по-моему, это аномалия.

— Аномалия — это твоя нескончаемая болтовня, откуда только столько лезет.

— Когда ты бесишься, у тебя в глазах будто бочка бензина взрывается — это отвлекает, — неожиданно серьезно сообщает Лэнс, и Кит от удивления больно прикусывает язык.

— Готово, вуаля! — невозмутимо продолжает Лэнс, откусывая нитку. Его губы почти касаются плеча, и Кит отчетливо понимает, что все, что случилось с ним этой ночью было только легкой разминкой — настоящий пиздец начинается только теперь. Ему так отчаянно хочется податься вперед, от чужой близости ведет так сильно, что темнеет в глазах, и Кит не сразу осознает, что Лэнс во все глаза пялится на него, озабоченно заглядывая в лицо.

— Что, так плохо? Сказал бы сразу! — вскидывается было он и снова тянется к плечу, так что приходится отодвинуться к самой двери, лишь бы только избежать ненужных контактов.

— Нормально! — быстро заверяет Кит и, подумав, все-таки выгибает шею, осматривая мелкий косой шов. Выглядит определенно лучше, чем раньше, и Кит с облегчением натягивает майку на место, словно возводя защитный барьер между собой и Лэнсом. — В смысле, сойдет. Спасибо, — добавляет он.

Лицо Лэнса озаряется таким ослепительным триумфом, будто он заново собрал сустав и кости по кусочкам, вырастил новые ткани и имплантировал сосуды. Он широко, самодовольно улыбается, вызывая инстинктивное желание съездить по наглой роже, и Кит было собирается осведомиться, не треснет ли у него морда, как в кармане короткой трелью заходится телефон.

Они замолкают оба, Кит порывисто тянет трубку из кармана, бегло просматривает смс-ку от заказчика — надо же, только все поутихло, и на тебе, пожалуйста — какое-то время обдумывает варианты и оборачивается к Лэнсу.

— Сколько отсюда до Южного Моста?

— Минут шесть-семь. Если не светиться — то, может, двенадцать, — отвечает тот, с деланной небрежностью закидывая руки за голову.

— Значит, у Южного Моста через час. — Кит быстро и сосредоточено набирает сообщение. Как он и предполагал, их занесло в отличное место — у Южного Моста скапливались все сброшенные в реку производственные отходы: кто-то поговаривал о радиации, кто-то о химических разработках, в любом случае, воняло там изрядно, и из-за вечного смога складывалось ощущение, что мост и его окрестности постоянно тонут с странном, жидковатом тумане. В связи с плохой видимостью, камеры наблюдения там отключали за ненадобностью, а копы предпочитали лишний раз не соваться — мало ли, какую дрань туда принесет, а уж тем более перед самым рассветом их там не будет и в помине. Что ж, кажется, Кит был хорошим мальчиком, и в награду жизнь снова встает на привычные рельсы.

Сунув телефон обратно в карман, Кит порывается обернуться к Лэнсу, заговорить с ним снова, но в последний момент передумывает и в результате только глупо дергается в кресле. Не то чтобы у него вообще был богатый опыт светских бесед и разговоров о погоде — пустой треп всегда казался ему деятельностью бесполезной и чертовски изнурительной, но с Лэнсом, почему-то, выходило куда более терпимо, чем с подавляющим большинством когда-либо встреченных Китом людей. В том то, собственно, и заключается главная проблема — к Лэнсу тянет словно ошалевшим, сбившим все мыслимые полюса магнитом, пихая в колёса такие палки, о существовании которых Кит и не подозревал. Это ужасно бесит. Это пугает до чертиков. Кит чувствует, что стоит у самого края бездонной, непроглядной пропасти и отчетливо понимает, как сильно хочется сделать ещё один, последний шаг.

— И что теперь? — подает голос Лэнс, в которого, видимо, встроен таймер, отмеряющий максимальное допустимое время, на протяжении которого он может держать рот закрытым.

— Отгоню машину, найду мотель по-поршивее, — Кит пожимает плечом. — Просплю часов шесть.

— Вау, какая роскошь! Что ж не все шесть с половиной? — передразнивает Лэнс. — Я в том плане, что, ну, что будет со мной? — заканчивает он уже не так уверенно и на непонимающий взгляд Кита закатывает глаза.

— Ну, вдруг ты собираешься меня грохнуть? Хотелось бы знать заранее, — поясняет он.

— Ты идиот? Раньше тебя это не волновало? — интересуется Кит.

— Раньше меня волновал Лотор, — напоминает Лэнс. — Потом копы, твои двинутые дружки, а под конец еще очень волновала твоя пиздецки длинная шея — серьезно, чувак, отстриги к херам этот маллет, не прячь такие богатства! Так что да, обо всем как-то сразу и не поволнуешься, а теперь вот…

Лэнс не договаривает, и Кит даже как-то не сразу понимает, что сам утягивает его в странный, неловкий поцелуй. Все происходит слишком нелепо, они глупо стукаются зубами, Лэнс жарко сопит куда-то в щеку, пытается вести, но быстро устает и протяжно, сладко стонет, стоит Киту толкнуться языком глубже. От горячего, влажного рта голова идет кругом, или это от усталости, Кит точно не знает, да и плевать, слишком отчаянно, пьяняще ему сейчас хорошо. Лэнс вплетает пальцы в волосы, ласково гладит, и Кит позволяет наслаждению длится еще пару долгих, вязких мгновений, пока, наконец, не отстраняется.

Тупость собственных действий доходит до него моментально, обрушивается на голову, словно огромный, беспощадный топор. Лэнс смотрит растеряно и недовольно, пытаясь сфокусировать успевший поплыть взгляд, а Кит готов провалиться под землю, лучше, прямиком в ад, лишь бы только не сидеть сейчас перед ним. Какой же он все-таки идиот! Один дурацкий, ребяческий порыв, и теперь Лэнс точно решит, что Кит от него что-то требует, чего-то ждет, в обмен на безопасное возвращение восвояси. А Кит не требовал ничего, ни разу ему Лэнс не сдался, со своими ногами, глазами, с идиотской болтовней и непробиваемой самоуверенностью. Пусть катится ко всем чертям, Киту сейчас меньше всего нужны новые палки в колеса, он и предыдущие-то еле вытащил. И ничего, что придется отказать себе в мимолетной блажи — он привык, утрется.

Остается только донести эту простую суть до Лэнса, уместив, по возможности, в как можно меньшее количество слов. Это все адреналин, простая физиология, он тут ни при чем, сейчас они всё забудут и никогда-никогда не вспомнят.

— Лэнс, я не… — на пробу начинает он, но сбивается, когда Лэнс вдруг одним быстрым, уверенным рывком перетекает к нему на колени, так и не дослушав, что именно Кит «не».

С секунду Кит поражается, откуда в неловком Лэнсе берется столько кошачьей грации, а в другую секунду весь обозримый мир вдруг состоит исключительно из Лэнса — из острого запаха, из синих глаз, из коленей, расставленных по обе стороны его кресла, словно искусная, хитрая ловушка, из узких бедер, на которых неизвестным образом оказываются собственные ладони.

Лэнс тычется раскаленными губами в шею, жмется ближе, размашисто трется крепко стоящим членом, и Кит чуть было не подается бедрами навстречу, вовремя успевая опомнится и оттащить Лэнса от себя за шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка. Инициатива воспринимает Лэнсом враждебно, он успевает больно цапнуть за ухо, так что приходится с силой стиснуть его за загривок, приводя в чувство. Лэнс в немом укоре смотрит из-под упавших на лоб волос блестящими от возбуждения глазами, и под этим взглядом все связные мысли распадаются пугающе быстро, так что приходится ухватится за самую простую.

— Ты этого не хочешь, — с трудом выговаривает Кит.

— Не-ет, пожалуйста, только не начинай, — Лэнс почти хнычет, словно ребёнок, у которого прямо из-под носа умыкнули долгожданную конфету, и снова тянется к шее, так, что приходится перехватить его за локоть и слегка вывернуть. Лэнс шипит и оставляет шею в покое, но сдавать позиции при этом явно не желает.

— Не порть мне кайф, а? Чего мне точно не хочется, так это твоего кривобокого благородства!

— Я в розыске, придурок, нахрена оно тебе? — слюна во рту становится густой и вязкой, Кит чувствует, что едва может ворочать языком.

— А я неудавшаяся проститутка, по-моему, как раз по теме, — парирует Лэнс, ерзая на бедрах. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил? — вдруг говорит он и наклоняется к уху, прихватывает мочку зубами, хрипло, горячечно шепчет — Пожалуйста, Кит.

Слова сладким покалыванием оседают на шее, кипятком стекают по позвоночнику вниз, заставляют пульс бухать где-то на кончиках пальцев, ритмично разгоняя остатки самообладания. На этот раз Кит не выдерживает, вминается пальцами в задницу, успевая проклясть чертовы слишком узкие джинсы, ведет ладонями выше, кончиками пальцев задевает гладкую кожу на пояснице и останавливается, когда Лэнс коротко, судорожно вздрагивает.

— Ты, правда, неописуемый кретин. И вся эта ночка — один непроглядный, ебанутый пиздец. И ты весь идиотский и стремный, и не знаешь ни одного толкового фильма, аж жуть берет. И я, по-моему, сейчас сдохну, если ты что ни будь с этим не сделаешь, — честно признается Лэнс, успевая снова обвить Кита руками, отрезая все пути отступления. — Бесславный, трагичный конец, — заканчивает он совсем тихо, в самые губы. По кромке зубов влажно мажет кончик языка и, о господи, какого черта, Кит всегда был уверен, что здравомыслие сильно переоценивают.

Он тянется вперёд, успевает заметить, как в глазах Лэнса вспыхивает чистое, искреннее торжество, такое яркое, что оно так и остаётся перед глазами, когда губы накрывает жестким, нетерпеливым поцелуем, и приходится зажмурится до цветных искр, чтобы удержать на месте так стремительно катящийся ко всем чертям мир. Кит только успевает отвечать, гладить везде, куда удаётся дотянутся — худая спина, бока, ягодицы, бёдра — увлекшись, он совершенно пропускает момент, когда Лэнс успевает добраться до брюк и дернуть молнию вниз, сжимая член прямо через ткань.

Киту остаётся только судорожно откинуться в кресле, уперевшись макушкой в подголовник, пока Лэнс медленно, аккуратно гладит, приспускает трусы, легко обводит головку. Кит с трудом приоткрывает внезапно потяжелевшие веки, видит, как движется под натянувшейся кожей кадык, когда Лэнс тяжело сглатывает, довольно, с наслаждением облизнувшись.

Кит вдруг пугающе ясно понимает, что вот она — последняя капля, последний, безнадёжно пройденный указатель «СТОП!», теперь свернуть назад он не сможет физически — дорогу вырвало с корнем, разметало под чистую, вместе с остатками здравого смысла. Он тянет Лэнса на себя, резко, нетерпеливо, тянется вперёд сам, почти удерживая Лэнса на весу, вдавливая спиной в бардачок. От удивления Лэнс коротко вскрикивает, цепляется за футболку, стараясь найти опору, крепко сдавливает коленями бока, пристраивая длинные ноги где-то у Кита за спиной.

Вытряхнуть его из несчастных джинс оказывается задачей посложнее: чертова ткань липнет к разгоряченному, извивающемуся Лэнсу, прирастает к нему, словно вторая кожа. Удивительно, как они до сих пор не вынесли окно или крышу, впрочем, нетерпеливо мечущийся Лэнс едва не сносит зеркало заднего вида, хорошенько приложившись к нему головой, и Кит, не выдержав, тянет что есть силы, спуская штаны вместе с бельём и оставляя на смуглой коже красные борозды. Он зачарованно проводит по ним пальцами, пока Лэнс брыкается и отпинывает одежду, прослеживая впечатавшиеся в кожу следы на внутренней стороне бёдер. Лэнс надрывно всхлипывает, толкает его глубже в кресло и, ругнувшись, тянется назад, старается нащупать что-то на заднем сиденье. Перед глазами Кита оказывается выразительно выпяченная задница, и он с удовольствием проходится по ней ладонями, гладит, мнёт, увлёкшись, от души щипает, слыша, как чертыхается сквозь зубы Лэнс где-то на другом конце себя. Резонно решая, что останавливаться уже все равно давно и безнадёжно поздно, Кит проводит пальцами между ягодиц, легко, кончиками пальцев надавливает на вход. Палец входит на удивление легко, на подушечках оседает ощущение горячего, бархатистого, влажного, и Кит краем сознания отмечает, что Лэнс крайне предусмотрительно подошел к перспективе гульнуть с белобрысым. Грудь болезненно сдавливает, Кит злится непонятно на кого и за что, мстительно добавляет второй палец и Лэнс протяжно, хрипло стонет, выгибаясь, подставляясь сильнее. Кит со злорадным удовольствием замечает, что колени у него трясутся.

Мышцы под пальцами напрягаются, Лэнс тяжело покачиваясь, выныривает обратно, зажав в пальцах кислотно-зеленый квадратик презерватива. Он нарочито медленно надрывает упаковку зубами, так, что возбуждение раскаленным шаром ухает вниз живота. Шумно сплюнув откусанный кусок, Лэнс сам раскатывает презерватив по члену, привстает, скрючиваясь в три погибели, сам направляет член внутрь, так, что у Кита разом спекается весь воздух в легких. Лэнс опускается медленно, сжимаясь туго и горячо, перед глазами то и дело взрывается цветное конфетти, пока Лэнс не насаживается, наконец, полностью с протяжным, стонущим вздохом.

— Куда ты столько отрастил, не жирно? — севшим голосом говорит он, наваливаясь на Кита.

— О, пожалуйста, тебя вообще можно заткнуть? — не может удержаться Кит, успокаивающе гладя по спине, по острым позвонкам, легко целуя взмокший висок.

— Думаю, есть один способ, — рвано выдыхает в ухо Лэнс, приподнимается снова — несильно, совсем чуть-чуть, но Киту вполне достаточно, чтобы дыхание сбилось и ребра заходили ходуном. Лэнс двигается на нем плавно, мягко, больше раскачиваясь, но каждое движение отдается горячим, пульсирующим удовольствием. Кит продолжает гладить его, не может оторваться от жаркой, сухой кожи. Рубашка задирается, собирается складками у Лэнса на талии, сползает с плеча, и Кит не упускает возможности прикусить соленую кожу, и увлекшись, смыкает зубы слишком сильно — Лэнс остро вскрикивает и туго выгибается, смотрит на него шально, дышит сипло и тяжело.

Кит, не сдержавшись, дергает его на себя, резко, заставляя опуститься до основания, впивается пальцами в бедра так, что наверняка останутся синяки, поднимает и опускает снова, сильно, с оттяжкой, толкается в Лэнса размашисто и быстро, так, что тот начинает сдавленно постанывать на одной ноте, уперевшись обеими руками в карбоновую панель крыши и скребя ногтями по стеклянной вставке.

С каждым мощным, отрывистым толчком, Кита кроет все сильнее, перед глазами плывет багровая пелена, он накрывает член Лэнса ладонью, двигает, не попадая в ритм. Лэнс снова отрывисто вскрикивает, пытается одновременно толкнуться в сжимающие пальцы и насадиться на настойчиво вбивающийся член. В ушах звенит, Кит тянется за поцелуем, слепо, неосознанно, и захлебывается воздухом, оглушающе кончая, стоит только коснуться чужих губ. Реальность отключается ненадолго, а когда включается снова, Кит чувствует в руке горячее и липкое и слышит, как загнанно дышит над ухом Лэнс.

— Блядь, — резюмирует он, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Блядь, — послушно соглашается Кит.

Они сидят так какое-то время: Лэнс, навалившись всем весом, сопит в шею, время от времени потирается щекой, словно кот, Кит рассеяно перебирает растрепавшиеся пряди, гладит подушечками пальцев у самого основания волос.

— Как ты вообще в это вляпался? — бормочет Лэнс, щекоча дыханием шею. — Слава и деньги? Тяжелое детство? Мечты об Анджелине Джоли?[16] Что?

Кит слега прикусывает его за ухо, заставляя возмущенно фыркнуть и отстраниться, умиротворенно разглядывает довольного, разомлевшего Лэнса.

— Похоже, ты таки приложился головой о крышу, — мягко говорит он.

Лэнс только отмахивается, вольготно опираясь локтем о плечо - спасибо, то о здоровое.

— Криминал, чувак! — заявляет Лэнс, будто это что-то объясняет. — Угоны, перестрелки, вот это все. Ты же круто водишь! И круто трахаешься, подался бы в суперагенты, пил бы мартини, носил бы смокинг.

— Не умею завязывать бабочку, — Лэнс коротко смеется над шуткой, и губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Кит подозревает, что выглядит до невозможного глупо, но ему, по большему счету, абсолютно плевать.

— Я серьезно, — не унимается Лэнс — А семья что? А по праздникам у тебя есть отпуска? Или это «Эй, мам, у меня еще пара тачек, так что режьте индейку без меня»? А на Рождест-…

— Их нет, — обрывает его Кит, пока Лэнс не вошёл в раж окончательно. Слова не причиняют боли — все, что могло, уже давно отболело, отмерло, как убитый нерв. Скорее, ему неприятно, когда задевают там, где он не чувствует ничего, напоминают о том, что часть него перестала жить уже очень давно.

— Их нет, никого, — повторяет он. — Сначала со мной возился Широ, он, вроде как, вся семья и есть. Конечно, он ничего не знает, я, по-твоему, совсем свихнулся?! Думает, что я работаю в мастерской, коплю на колледж, ращу фикус, или что там нормальные люди делают? Мне вообще насрать! — Кит только сейчас замечает, что сорвался на крик и что Лэнс упорно отводит глаза, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Прости, — только и говорит он.

— Забей, — отвечает Кит уже тише, — мне правда, в общем-то, насрать, я вообще-то… — Кит замолкает, внезапно осознавая, что именно собрался наплести. О своих планах он не говорил никогда и никому, только Широ, да и то вскользь, боясь спугнуть капризную, ускользающую удачу, не желая выкладывать все карты на стол и выставлять себя на показ — всего, до конца. А сейчас, когда все рухнуло и собралось обратно, почему-то, впервые захотелось попробовать.

— Дайтона Интернешенл[17], — начинает Кит медленно, пробуя на вкус слова, так редко произносимые вслух, готовясь в любую секунду замолчать — Это во Флориде, две с половиной мили улётной трассы, куча народу, всякие крутые шишки. Мне нужна только тачка и пара механиков, дальше как-нибудь разберусь. Стоит прийти первым, и кто-нибудь точно предложит контракт, и вот это все — позади, дальше только Гран-При. Понимаешь, это очень… Такое не бросают, — вспоминает он лэнсовы слова.

Закончив, он жалеет о сказанном сразу же, глядит на Лэнса исподлобья, ожидая насмешки или, чего хуже, жалости, но Лэнс спокойно смотрит в ответ и заинтересованно спрашивает:

— А спонсор? Не пробовал найти, они ведь ищут всякие молодые таланты, а в тебе этих талантов вон, чуть из ушей не прет.

— Где я его найду? — буркает Кит — На ночном складе? На автосвалке? Там, откуда я, спонсируют немного другие вещи.

Разговор сходит на нет, они неловко сидят пару долгих секунд, пока Кит не чувствует, как щеки мягко касаются чужие пальцы.

— Покрась тачку в красный. Тебе пойдет, — серьезно говорит Лэнс.

 

Остаток ночи запоминается как-то обрывочно, кусками, словно пазл, из которого растащили половину деталей. Кит помнит, как одевался Лэнс, страдальчески бубня и ноя, влезая обратно в свои пыточные брюки. Помнит, как ведет Пагани — уже сам — к Южному мосту, паркует в тени, не доезжая до места, высматривая заказчика издалека.

— Вот тебе и паршивый мотель, — Лэнс кивает на обосновавшуюся у обочины ветхую конструкцию, мигающей вывеской обещающую бесплатный кофе на завтрак.

— Отлично, как мне повезло, — отвлеченно бросает Кит, продолжая всматриваться в тускло освещенные улицы.

— Главное, если на тебя в душе свалится таракан — воюй за территорию до последнего, — принимается было трещать Лэнс, но тут из подворотни выныривает смутно знакомая фигура и выжидающе осматривается.

— Так, давай-ка, — Кит перегибается через Лэнса, открывая тому дверь, — Тебе с ним лучше не пересекаться, мало ли что, так всем безопаснее.

— Это займет минут десять, — зачем-то добавляет он.

Лэнс улыбается ему краешком губ, складывает пальцы пистолетиком и, так ничего и не сказав, бодро выбирается из машины, прихватив пиджак. В зеркале Кит успевает заметить, как он потягивается и запускает пальцы в волосы, а потом раздается звонок заказчика.

Когда Кит возвращается, на этот раз на своих двоих, Лэнса на прежнем месте уже нет.

Хорошо, думает Кит. Не то чтобы он вообще ждал чего-то другого.

Он и впрямь остается в том мотеле — действительно довольно дрянном — деваться ведь, по сути, все равно некуда, а искать его здесь все равно никто не будет: мало ли, куда он мог податься. На всякий случай, Кит все-таки припирает дверь в номер увесистым стулом, блокируя ручку, перетаскивает к окну хлипкую тумбочку с побитой вазой на случай, если кто-нибудь вздумает пробираться тайком.

Разобравшись с баррикадами, Кит пихает под кровать плотно забитый выручкой рюкзак и испытующе смотрит на оставшуюся торчать лямку так, словно та сейчас зашипит и бросится в атаку.

Он запинывает лямку глубже коротким, решительным пинком, однако никакого удовлетворения не получает. Наоборот, раздражение, копившееся внутри, вдруг прорывается наружу, неистовым потоком сносит все хлипкие преграды, которые успел навозводить Кит.

Ему некуда идти, не к кому обращаться за помощью, денег, накопленных за все это время, наверняка уже и след простыл, нет времени, нет сил, вообще ничего больше нет, будто он снова вернулся в самое начало, будто все усилия, все амбиции, мечты, все — заходится синим пламенем, обугливается прямо на глазах, пока не остается только кучка тлеющего пепла.

Кит бьет кулаком в стену, еще раз, еще, пока стена не начинает трещать особенно жалостливо, переключается на массивную кровать и лупит до тех пор, пока плечо не сводит от боли.

Он тяжело опускается на кровать, устало проводит ладонями по лицу, чувствует под пальцами влажное и не может понять, когда именно потекли слезы. На душе становится еще паршивее, Кит исполняется презрением не только ко всему миру, но еще и к самому себе в придачу, но поделать с этим ничего не может. Он так и сидит, уткнувшись в ладони и сухо, бесслезно всхлипывая, пока щеку вдруг не согревает призрачным касанием чужих пальцев, от которого отчаяние идет трещинами и осыпается, оставляя только бесконечную, неподъёмную усталость.

Уже укутавшись в холодные, жёсткие простыни, Кит вдруг вспоминает дурное видение из порта, и почему-то думает, что потерял что-то куда более ценное, но понять, что именно уже не выходит, слишком слипаются веки, слишком путаются мысли в голове, сливаясь в одно бесформенное, бесцветное месиво. Он засыпает, едва голова касается подушки и видит сон о красном, почему-то летающем, льве.

 

***

 

Когда Лэнс добредает до дома, на улице уже начинает светать. В квартире царит серый предрассветный сумрак, тягучим маревом растекается из приоткрытого окна в пустой зал, делая все вокруг блеклым и неуютно-чужим. Лэнс не глядя кидает ключи в блюдечко в гостиной, те душераздирающе звякают, в вязкой сонной тишине звук выходит почти оглушительным и Лэнс какое-то время просто стоит, слушая как отголоски растворяются и исчезают где-то в глубине квартиры. В голове восхитительно пусто, словно все мысли сгребли в охапку и выставили за порог, оставив только прохладный утренний туман, приятной дымкой расползающийся в сознании. Лэнс стаскивает пиджак, кидает в направлении дивана, не особо заботясь о том, достигает ли он цели. Стягивает ботинки, наступая на пятки, бредет через зал, обнаруживая на журнальном столике увесистый кусок фирменного ханковского торта. К торту прилагается записка, в которой аккуратным, круглым почерком Шей рассказывается, что до понедельника их можно не ждать и что торт, как и все содержимое холодильника, оставляется в его, Лэнса, распоряжении.

Он смутно догадывается, что после богатой на события ночи с Лотором, Ханк заботливо решил предоставить ему возможность побыть одному, и Лэнс как-то отрешенно думает, что это, наверное, крайне трогательно, но не чувствует при этом абсолютно ничего, будто смотрит чужой монотонный сон. Оставляя торт без внимания, он тащится на кухню и варит кофе, под мерное фырканье кофеварки долго разглядывает учебный календарь Гаррисона, прилепленный к холодильнику магнитиком в форме крайне жизнерадостного и очень желтого львенка. В мутном сиреневатом свете календарь тоже выглядит выцветшим и незнакомым, словно старая, зернистая фотография, сделанная так давно, что никто уже и не помнит, что на ней изображено и зачем вообще было делать снимок.

Лэнс допивает кофе, стаскивает рубашку не расстегивая, прямо через горло и, кажется, успевает пристроить ее на какой-то дверной ручке, пока плетется до своей комнаты.

«Ночной крем или уже дневной?» пространно задумывается он, плюхаясь в кровать, и моментально отключается.

Когда он открывает глаза, солнце прозрачным светом заливает комнату, а стрелка на часах лениво подбирается к восьми. По-хорошему, стоит завалиться обратно и проспать как минимум до обеда, но спать почему-то совсем не хочется, не хочется вообще ничего. Лэнс кое-как садится, свешивая ноги с кровати, и несмело пытается завести внутренний диалог. Диалог не заводится, даже когда Лэнс заискивающе напоминает себе о дожидающемся в гостиной торте, в душе все та же гулкая серая пустота, настолько всеобъемлющая, что не выходит даже ужаснуться.

Лэнс бредет в ванную, моет голову, смывает с живота остатки подсохшей спермы. Грудь колит смутным, непонятным волнением, которое тут же пропадает, стоит Лэнсу попытаться ухватиться за него, вытащить на свет и рассмотреть. Вместо этого накрывает муторной, промозглой тоской и приходится долго стоять под горячими струями, пытаясь согреться изнутри, пока воздух не становится настолько влажным и тяжелым, что перестает лезть в легкие. Лэнс выходит, закутывается в пушистый халат и босиком топает на кухню, оставляя после себя маленькие лужицы воды.

Потягивая оставшийся с ночи кофе, он без особого интереса открывает крышку ноутбука, равнодушно просматривает заголовки новостей и сообщения в фейсбуке, толком не разбирая сути. В почтовом ящике всплывает сообщение от Академии, Лэнс вяло пробегается по кричащему, жирному шрифту: «В связи с участием … вовлеченность в действия … в срочном порядке приостановить…», Лэнс даже не удосуживается дочитать до конца, захлопывает ноутбук едва дойдя до середины. «Надо же, а ведь еще и девяти нет, могут же, когда захотят»: единственная мысль, которая остается в голове. Ему не обидно, не грустно и не страшно, ему вообще никак — абсолютный, безграничный ноль.

Вливая в себя остатки кофе, Лэнс только сейчас замечает брошенный на столе телефон, истерично мигающий зеленым огоньком. Запоздало вспомнив про Пидж, он хватает трубку, впопыхах ошибившись пин-кодом. Сообщения обрушиваются на него беспощадной, неутомимой лавиной, и Лэнс в сердцах успевает пожалеть о том, что судьба вообще свела его с Кэтти Холт.

«Как ты?»

«Где ты?»

«Какого черта, Лэнс?»

«Клянусь богом, если ты сейчас же…»

Лэнс в панике проматывает сообщения, в основном чтобы проверить, не взломала ли Пидж Интерпол, МКС и городской морг в попытках до него достучатся. Убедившись, что его не ищет еще и ФБР, Лэнс быстро печатает ответ.

«Крепко вчера затусил. Надеюсь, ты не успела хакнуть мой комп и прочитать все мои переписки»

Ответ приходит почти мгновенно в который раз убеждая Лэнса, что если Пидж когда и спала, то точно не с момента их знакомства.

«С Лотором?! Чего я не видела в твоем компе».

От воспоминаний о Лоторе тут же сводит ребра, и нос начинает противно ныть. Что ж, по крайней мере этого чмыря он больше никогда не увидит, спасибо и на этом.

«Не, с другим чуваком», — набирает Лэнс.

Спустя полминуты, телефон вибрирует, проезжаясь по столу, затем еще пару раз, доползая до самого края.

«Ты полоумный кретин».

«Я волновалась».

«Что за чувак? Знакомый? Хоть номер оставил?»

«Прости, » — пишет Лэнс, и отправляет вдогонку: «Неважно. Нет».

Давешняя тревога снова остро колит под ребра, но не проходит, как раньше, а сворачивается мерзким, свербящим клубком. Лэнс так отвлекается на самокопание, что упускает момент, когда телефон снова чуть не сбрасывается со стола, получив новую порцию сообщений.

«С каких пор ты перешел на одноночек?»

«И что, теперь с концами?»

«Оно хоть того стоило?»

«Не, » — отвечает Лэнс, и, подумав, добавляет: «Не знаю. Может быть. Нет».

«Определенно, » — набирает он наконец, и стоит только нажать на «отправить», как эмоции накатывают ураганом, сшибают с ног, затягивают в бурлящий, рокочущий водоворот. Воспоминания мелькают, яркие, сочные, такие живые, будто кто-то специально отснял для Лэнса слащавый фильм в высоком расширении и запихнул под черепную коробку. Распахнутые глаза, тихий смех, чужое тепло, собственная, так не кстати навернувшаяся смелость. Зачем он полез, какой идиот, зачем ему понадобилось лезть, сейчас бы все было намного, в тысячу миллиардов раз проще!

«Или нет?» — звучит в мозгу голос, подозрительно напоминающий Пидж.

Лэнс глупо пялится на желтого львенка на холодильнике, искренне ожидая, что уж он то объяснит, откуда в простой и понятной лэнсовой жизни взялась эта херня и что теперь с ней делать. Львенок понимающе смотрит в ответ, щуря хитрый глаз, но помогать не спешит. Из крана мерно капает вода, далеко на улице истошно орет кошка. Лэнс отчетливо слышит, как в мозгу что-то звонко, лаконично щелкает, время замирает буквально на долю секунды, давая Лэнсу возможность в полной мере оценить объемы разворачивающегося перед ним хаоса, а потом запускается обратно с такой скоростью, что он едва успевает втиснуться обратно в реальность.

Он выскакивает из-за стола, едва не уронив за собой высокую табуретку, с низко старта несется в комнату, влезает в первые попавшиеся джинсы, не глядя и, кажется, на изнанку напяливает футболку, для верности набросив сверху толстовку. В одном кроссовке допрыгивает обратно до кухни, пытаясь завязать второй и одновременно набрать сообщение. Чудом не навернувшись, Лэнс решает сначала расправится с кроссовком, хватает из вазы на столе яблоко и прямо с яблоком в зубах вылетает за дверь, остервенело печатая.

«Мне надо пройтись».

«Пжлст скжи Хнку чтб н влновлся».

Уже запрыгнув в трамвай, Лэнс наконец-то откусывает яблоко и, подумав, шлет еще одно смс.

«Чисто из любопытства, у тебя все еще есть доступ к полицейским архивам?»

 

***

 

Кит берется за ручку, собираясь выходить из номера, когда в дверь неожиданно стучат. От удивления Кит вздрагивает, поудобнее устраивает на здоровом плече рюкзак с выручкой, напряженно прислушивается. Вместо ожидаемого «Откройте, полиция!» из-за двери громко, душераздирающе пыхтят, будто стучавший только что пробежал марафон и теперь никак не может отдышаться.

Кит на цыпочках отходит от двери, оценивая шансы беззвучно выбраться из окна в ванной, но в дверь стучат снова, сильнее и, судя по всему, теперь ногой. От последнего, самого мощного удара, дверь трещит и надсадно прогибается, зато потом наступает тишина.

— Блядь! — глухо восклицает снаружи знакомый голос. — Да неужели ты не мог задержаться хоть на долбаный бесплатный кофе, гребаный же ты идиот! — с чувством продолжает голос, и Киту кажется, что сердце вдруг прыгает куда-то в самое горло, и там и решает остаться.

Он с силой распахивает дверь, и получает в лицо горсть отменного дворового песка, который Лэнс в порыве отчаяния безжалостно напинывает на дверь.

После неловкой паузы Кит отмирает, выплевывает изо рта часть песка, пару раз глупо причмокнув, протирает глаза, а Лэнс с внезапным интересом принимается исследовать хлипкие мотельные стены.

Когда Кит, всласть отплевавшись, снова поднимает на него глаза, Лэнс решает начать с простого.

— Привет, — говорит он.

Не получив ответа, Лэнс поспешно перебирает в голове более весомые аргументы.

— Как твое плечо?

— Как ты меня нашел? — одновременно с ним заговаривает Кит.

— Спросил на ресепшене моего сильно похмельного друга с очень хмурой рожей, — довольно ухмыляется Лэнс — Так как тараканы, не донимали?

Кит смотрит на него во все глаза — растрёпанный, помятый, явно не выспавшийся и ужасно домашний Лэнс без жутких джинс и геля в волосах вызывает в Ките глубокую, болезненную нежность, от которой противно щиплет глаза.

— И что дальше? — спрашивает он.

— Опять будешь отговаривать? — во взгляде Лэнса читается искренне веселье, он любуется посвежевшим, в целом менее мрачным Китом и не может насмотреться. Свое решение он принял еще на кухне, пока носился, сбивая мебель, и, в кои-то веки, был в себе абсолютно, безоговорочно уверен.

— Хочу послушать, зачем оно тебе, — медленно проговаривает Кит, приваливаясь боком к косяку и скрещивая на груди руки.

— Понятия не имею, — честно отвечает Лэнс, легко пожимая плечами, — Зачем-то, видимо, сдалось.

— Я сваливаю из города, — делится Кит. — Мне здесь нечего делать, надо драть когти, пока не поздно.

— Я так и понял.

— И что?

— Мне нравится Куба, там классные пляжи.

— Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь, — повторяется Кит

— Ты не очень-то меня отговариваешь, — замечает Лэнс.

— А полеты? — едва слышно спрашивает Кит, сам боясь задавать вопрос. Он плохо представляет, как вообще они смогут такое провернуть, если честно, не представляет вообще никак, потому что это все неописуемый, кромешный бред, и в любом случае, Кит знает наверняка, что одно, самое важное, он Лэнсу дать не сможет никогда.

Лэнс тяжело вздыхает, опускает голову и потирает переносицу, так, что Кит уверен — весь абсурд ситуации наконец то до него дошел, сейчас он одумается, развернется и уйдет, и так им все будет лучше, наверное, привычнее, удобней.

Но Лэнс поднимает голову и, вместо того, чтобы уйти, делает шаг навстречу, потом еще один, подходит почти вплотную, заглядывает в глаза.

— Ты думаешь, я совсем свихнулся? Наверно, так и есть, и если ты скажешь, что тебе не хочется, если тебе не кажется, будто веся эта хрень вчера и сейчас — самое правильное, что ты когда-либо делал в жизни, то я исчезну сейчас же, и вали куда хочешь, хоть к северным оленям, — почему-то шепотом говорит Лэнс.

— Не скажу, — во рту пересыхает, и Кит с трудом узнает собственный голос.

— И, к слову, — добавляет Лэнс, залихватски поправляя волосы. — Я ничего не бросаю, я открываю новые перспективы, — он растягивает губы в широкой усмешке, и Кит со всей ясностью понимает, что просто им не будет. Но будет правильно.

— Посмотрим, — говорит Кит, и это почему-то звучит, как обещание.

— Ага, — соглашается Лэнс и последний шаг к нему Кит делает сам.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Pagani Zonda R, люксовый гиперкар. Внезапно оказалось, что у классических моделей нет задних сидений, так что пусть эта будет эксклюзивная  
> 2\. Известный наркобарон   
> 3.Cariño, cielito, pequeño (исп.)- Милый, детка, солнышко, и далее по списку.  
> 4.Гленна играет (играл, чего уж там) Стивен Янн. Он же, по иронии судьбы, озвучивает Кита (и замечательно поет)   
> 5.Porche Panamera   
> 6.Традиционная корейская сладость, сделанная из клейкого риса. Считается, что из-за ее липкости к ней «прилипает» удача, так что его часто едят для везения   
> 7.Лэнс намекает на Нео  
> 8\. А́йртон Се́нна да Силва — бразильский автогонщик, трёхкратный чемпион мира Формулы-1  
> 9.60 миль в час – около 100 км/ч  
> 10.Нет, не помогают и упоминаются исключительно для устрашения  
> 11.«Малышка» из Грязных танцев, «Джонни» из Сияния  
> 12\. Переиначенная присказка доктора Леонарда Боунза Маккоя из олдскульного Стартрека, звучащая обычно как «Джим, я доктор, а не …»  
> 13.Латиноамериканский чебурек  
> 14.Если вы не читали гайдбук, вы многое упустили  
> 15.Билли Сайрус – кантри певец, обладатель одного из самых культовых маллетов всех времен  
> 16\. Анджелина Джоли в «Угнать за 60 секунд» – очень горяча и очень в дредах   
> 17\. Daytona International Speedway престижные соревнования в США, проходят на Дайтона Бич каждый год  
> Написано по очень бородатой песенке «Parking des Anges». Послушать можно тут: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-bFIss98YQk  
> Проникнуться атмосферой фика можно тут: http://kevinlemoigne.tumblr.com/post/146802770168


End file.
